


Blue Lagoon

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: So this fic is heavily inspired by the movie The Blue Lagoon.Just started thinking about teenage Cophine, being stuck on a deserted island and decided to give it a go.Because why not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, English isn't my first language. Apologies in advance for (m)any mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoy this fic, let me know!

_*beep beep beep beep beep beep*_  
  
"Ugh! Noooo!" Cosima slammed her alarmclock hard, stopping the horrid noises it made.  
06:00 'o clock was way to early for her to get up, since she wasn't a morning person at all.  
Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat on the side of the bed, her hands reaching out for her glasses, which were laying somewhere on her bedside table.

  
After a quick shower, she got dressed, wearing one of her aztec patterned skirts, a loose fitting t-shirt, tights and her black Vans and headed down to grab some breakfast.

  
"So, are you ready for your trip tomorrow honey?" her dad called from the kitchen.

  
"No" she responded flatly.

  
"Why not?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

  
"Because it means that I have to spend an entire week with people I have nothing in common with, oh what a joy" she rolled her eyes.

  
"Oh come on Cos, I'm sure you'll have a great time _and_ you'll be doing something great for the community. You love that stuff don't you?" he said, ruffling her hair.

"Dad!" Cosima yelled, placing her hand on top of her dreadlocks, making sure he didn't ruin her hairdue. She got them about a year ago, right after she got her nose pierced. Her dad had liked them, he said it suited her. Thankfully her dad was a really laidback guy, and Cosima rarely had to ask him for permission to do anything. Cosima's mom died years ago when Cosima was still a kid. It was a terrible accident, and not a day went by that Cosima didn't feel guilty about it. It had been her fault afterall.

  
"I don't know dad... the kids at school all seem to think that I'm some kind of freak" she said, letting out a sigh.  
  
It was true. Cosima didn't really have any friends, besides Scott, who she played Runewars with on occassion. But Scott was a bit like her, even though he looked way more like a dork than Cosima did. Truth is, Cosima was highly intelligent, she craved for knowledge, especially when it came to science. She was a straight A student, and probably smarter than all her classmates combined. But her intelligence also meant that she didn't really fit in, people her age just didn't seem to get her. So she wasn't the typical 17-year old, swooning over boys and going to parties every weekend. She never went to parties, mostly because she was never invited and she definately never swooned over boys. Girls, on the other hand... Well, one girl in particular. A goddess by the name of Delphine Cormier. Delphine moved from her home country France to the states almost 6 months ago, and Cosima had a crush on her ever since. Even though she was French, her English was almost perfect, and so were her grades. Ofcourse almost everyone had a thing for Delphine Cormier, making her the most popular girl from her class, if not from her entire school. She was almost always surrounded by all the other popular kids from her class. Cosima wanted nothing more than to get to know her, talk to her, but what was she supposed to say? "Hey, I'm Cosima, I'm a fucking nerd and totally head over heels for you?" Yeah, that's never gonna happen. Cosima was absolutely sure that Delphine wasn't even gay, so what was the point of even trying?  


 

After eating a bowl of cereal, Cosima grabbed her backpack, her carkeys and left the house. Even though most of the kids from her school drove fancy sportscars, Cosima was the proud owner of a bright red Jeep. With Grimes blasting through her speakers, she drove to school.

Her morning was uneventful, the only thing that made these classed bareable was the fact that she was seated behind Delphine, so she was able to stare at her without anyone noticing. She was a goddess, with legs that never seemed to end, blonde curls that looked like they were satin or something, big hazel eyes and that freaking beautymark just below her bottomlip. Yup, Cosima was whipped.

At lunch, she picked the table where Scott was seated. "Hey Scottieboy! What's up?" she greeted.

  
"Oh uh, hey Cosima, nothing much actually. Although I found out about this new videogame and...."

  
"Shh.." she interjected him, and then became silent. Delphine just walked into the cafeteria, and Cosima swore she was somehow surrounded by a halo.

  
"Dude.. Please tell me you do not have a crush on Delphine Cormier" Scott groaned.

  
"What? Huh, no.. ofcourse not.." Cosima mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Cosima, no offence... I think you're awesome but.. I mean, she's _Delphine freakin Cormier_ , man" Scott said nervously, not wanting to insult his friend.

  
"I know... I know, I'm fucked" Cosima let out.

  
"And by the way, she seems to be already taken" he pointed towards Delphine, and Cosima found her sitting next to Paul, the quaterback, with his arm casually over her shoulder. _Ugh, Paul_.. the most popular rich kid in her school, known for hooking up with a lot of girls. He even goes by the nickname, Big Dick Paul.. the thought of Big Dick Paul with his hands all over Delphine made her stomach churn. Even though he totally acts like she's his property, it doesn't really seem like Delphine is into him, softly shrugging his arm off her shoulders.

  
" _Ew..._ Delphine, that freak Niehaus is totally staring at you" Cosima heard Aynsley comment, with a disgusted look on her face. _Great, here we go again_ , Cosima thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

  
"I think she's kinda hot, you know, in a super nerdy kind of way" Krystal, who looked like she was Barbies twin and was obviously captain of the cheerleading squad, replied to Aynsley.

  
"No, Krystal. Just no. And besides, girls like our Delphine here don't go out with freaks, not when she can hook up with the quaterback" Aynsley spit back.

  
Cosima sighed, and said: "You know I can hear you, right?"

  
"Yeah, we do. So stop staring at my _girlfriend_ , Dorkhouse!" Paul said a bit too loud, eliciting hollars from the other brainless jocks seated at their table.

"Right, whatever man..." Cosima said while turning her back towards the group. She swore she heard Delphine mumble the words "I'm _not_ your girlfriend, Paul.." Making Cosima grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, she woke up early. Packing up the last pieces of clothing, she grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs.   
"Are you ready Cos?" Gene asked her. "Not really" Cosima replied grumpy.  
"Come on, honey. I'll drop you off at school" Gene patted her shoulder, and grabbed her suitcase. "You'll have fun, I promise" he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
Cosima was just in time for the bus, having to run the last bit. "Just on time ms. Niehaus" Mrs Sadler, or "Mrs S" as Cosima liked to call her, said in a stern voice. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Kinda always late, so kinda always sorry" Cosima flashed her a smile and put her hands up in the air. It put a smile on Mrs S' face. She always had a softspot for Cosima, realizing she was a special kid.  
"Watch out, Dorkhaus!" Paul pushed her away, just as she was trying to step into the bus. "Manners, Mr Dierden!" Mrs S yelled after him.

   
The flight to Trinidad was okay, but Cosima was happy being able to stretch her legs again and feel the hot sun on her skin. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad afterall. She shared an appartment with Sarah Manning, some punk originally from England, and her twinsister Helena. For some reason Helena had a very heavy Ukrainian accent. Nobody knew why, and nobody dared to ask. "You're Niehaus, right?" Sarah asked her. "Yeah, that's me."  
"Alright then, name's Sarah, this here is my sister Helena." Sarah pointed at Helena, currently busy with eating something that looked like sardines out of a can, covered in mustard. After that she put on her bathing suit and headed towards the pool. Carribean music was blaring out of the speakers, and everyone was sipping cocktails, non-alcohol ofcourse, and playing games in the pool. Cosima sat down on one of the beachchairs, and started reading one of her books. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Delphine, in the pool, splashing and having fun. _God, she is gorgeous_. She spent her entire afternoon secretly looking at Delphine.  
Cosima went to bed early that night, because tomorrow they would start building one of the schools for their Humanity Project.

 

Cosima decided to team up with Scott today. Even though he was clumsy and akward, she enjoyed herself. Sarah and Helena trailed along, but didn't really participate. Cosima was on her way, holding a big heap of wooden boards in her arms, her small form making it quite hard to carry all of the weight. When she was almost where she needed to be, she felt a push, making her trip and land flat on her face, the wooden boards falling on top of her, glasses askew.

"Mind your step, Dorkhaus!" she heard Paul snicker. From the corner of her eye, she saw Delphine staring at her, mouth agape, a look of shock plastered on her face. Before Cosima was able to say or do anything, a loud "Hey asshole!" sounded from her right. She saw a box of nails flying through the air, hitting Paul right in the face, causing laughter to erupt. "You fucking bitch!" It was quite comical, seeing Paul this angry, a red mark on his forehead where Sarah had hit him. "If you ever go near her again, I swear I'm gonna shoot you in the balls!" Sarah gave him the finger and Helena was standing next to her, using her indexfinger and thumb impersonating a gun. Cosima didn't know why, but she was grateful that Sarah, for some reason, felt the need to protect her. God knows she could use a friend like that. Cosima was just about to stand up, until she heard a soft "Are you okay?" coming from behind. She immediately recognized the voice and looked at Delphine. "Yeah, yeah.. no biggie..." Cosima shrugged it off casually, trying to act cool, but she was afraid that her quickly redding cheeks betrayed her. "Bon.. I'm sorry, he can be a real... how do you call it?" 

"Dick. I think 'dick' is the word you're looking for" Cosima flashed her a small grin, making Delphine smile.

_She smiled... she just smiled.. at me!_ Cosima thought to herself, feeling a little proud of herself. At least the humiliation was good for something.

 

"Hey.. thanks for.. you know.. earlier" Cosima said, looking at the British punk. "No big deal" Sarah shrugged. "No seriously, you didn't have to do that, you know?"

"Well, he needs to learn how to keep his hands of women, bloody twat" Cosima smiled. It looks like she's made a new unexpected friend here.

 

After they finished for the day, they packed all their things and went back to the resort and had dinner. After dinner, Cosima went back to their appartment and changed into her pj's, ready to call it an early night.  

"Hey geek!" Sarah let herself ungracefully fall into the couch next to her. "Do not call her this, sestra. I like her. I like her hairs" was all Helena said, while eating sugared donuts with peanutbutter on top. Cosima smiled, "I like your hairs too Helena"

"So, there's this party tonight. On one of the locals boat or somethin. Wanna go?" Sarah looked at Cosima. 

"Oh, euh.. I don't know, Sarah.." 

"Aw come on, it'll be fun yeah? Maybe you can finally get lucky with Frenchie tonight" Sarah grinned and gave her a wink.

"What? No, Sarah. I.. I don't..." Cosima stammered. "Yeah right, geek. Don't think I haven't noticed your giant lady boner. You'll never get into her pants if you're gonna be acting like a bloody hermit the entire time we're here!" 

"Sarah! I'm not trying to get into her pants..." Cosima defended.

"Exactly my point geek. You just need a sip of courage" Sarah said, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from her bag, holding it in her hands like some kind of throphy. "Come on, get dressed. Try to look sexy for your French girlfriend. Besides, you owe me one" Sarah teased. "She's not my... you know what, never mind. Sure, I'll come. Just gimme like ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin 'bout!"Sarah pumped her fist in the air, making Cosima laugh. 

After what looked more like 20 minutes, Cosima was ready to go. Her dreads neatly tied in a bun, her eyeliner spot on, wearing one of her harempants and a burgundy shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, and said "Okay. Let's do this"

 

They made it to the boat just on time, the party already in full motion. Drunk and horny teenagers occupied every square meter on the boat, and it didn't take long for Cosima to lose track of Sarah and Helena. So she decided to find herself a place to chill for a bit. She could really use a joint right now, maybe that would make her loosen up a bit more. But she didn't bring any pot, too scared of getting caught. So, tequila would do the trick. After she downed her first shot, she saw Delphine walking towards the back of the boat, only to find Paul and Aynsley making out in a dark corner. "Merde..." she cursed and turned around, nearly bumping into Cosima. "Isn't that your boyfriend over there?" Cosima asked. "Why do you care?" Delphine snarled at her. Cosima shrugged "I don't..."

But she did. She didn't mind at all that Delphine obviously wasn't into Paul anymore, but she did hate to see her hurting. Before Cosima could say anything else, she heard a loud voice through some kind of speaker "This is the Trinidad police! Be prepared for us to enter!" Immediately the music got turned down, and people were running and throwing what looked like drugs over the edge of the boat. It was pure panic. People were pushing eachother aside, stepping on eachother. She looked at Delphine just in time to see her being pushed over the edge of the boat, falling in the water. Nobody seemed to have noticed, so Cosima ran towards the edge. "Delphine!" she screamed as hard as she could, and without a second thought she jumped after her into the Caribbean ocean.  
 

"Are you okay?" Cosima sputtered, looking over at Delphine. "Oui... oui... I'm fine" she said coughing up water. "Here... get into the dingy" Cosima pointed towards a little boat right next to the boat they were on minutes ago. Cosima got in first and helped Delphine climb into the boat.

"Hey! Hey!" they both screamed towards the boat. "I don't think they can hear us" Cosima stated. "But... but they can't leave us like this!" Delphine sounded like she was having a panic attack. "Don't worry... the dingy is attached to the big boat, we'll just float right behind them. See?" Cosima grabbed the rope, attached to the boat, but felt the rope break and soon, all she had in her hand was a tiny piece of rope. "Okay... uhm.... maybe it's _not_ attached to the boat, anymore..." she carefully said. "What? No! It has to be... what are  we going to do now?" 

"We'll just... follow the boat, we'll be fine. It'll take us to shore" Cosima looked at Delphine, trying to reassure her. But all of a sudden, the policeboat and the big boat picked up speed. There was no way they were going to keep up in their little dingy. And if that wasn't bad enough, rain started to pour from the sky, accompanied by thunder. "Quick, grab the paddles!" Cosima yelled. 

"There's only one!" Delphine was screaming at this point. 

"Fuck... that's never gonna work." 

Cosima was wracking her brain, trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"We should just... Wait.. we'll float back to shore"

"Really? We should just wait? Is that your genious plan?!" Delphine snapped at her.

"Oh well, promqueen... I didn't hear anything else coming from you, did I?" Cosima was starting to feel annoyed. Delphine turned away from Cosima, and they stayed silent for the rest of the night.

When the sun came up again, there was no land in sight. Just the ocean, for as far as they could see.

"Ugh... I can't believe my phone is dead.." Cosima said, looking at the phone in her hand and tossing it across the little dingy. "Well, I can't believe we're stuck on this freaking boat, in the middle of the ocean" Delphine deadpanned.

"We'll be fine, promqueen" Cosima responded, without a hint of worry in her voice. "My name is Delphine. And why aren't you even a bit worried?"

"Because I know that freaking out isn't going to help us. So I decided not to freak out. Hey, you want bubblegum?" Cosima grabbed the pack she bought yesterday and put in the pocket of her pants, just before going to the party. "Why? Does my breath stink?" Delphine asked."  
Uhm, probably yeah..?" Cosima grinned. "Here's some water" Delphine handed her a bottle from her bag, making Cosima laugh out loud. "What? Having a bottle of water is more ridiculous than having bubblegum?" Delphine said slightly offended. "Nah, I'm glad you did. I just can't believe you brought a bottle of water with you to a party" Cosima chuckled. "Well.. I don't drink" Delphine responded, putting her arms over eachother in front of her body. They both took a few sips, careful not to spill any water, because lord knows how long it would take for someone to find them. They stayed like that for a while, both of them not saying much, but at least the silence wasn't akward. Just when Cosima was drifting off into slumber, Delphine yelled "Cosima!"

"Jesus Delphine, you don't have to yell, I'm right here remember?" Cosima responded groggily.  
 

"Cosima! Look, look!" The tone in Delphine's voice made her open her eyes, and look in the direction Delphine was pointing to. "An island!! It's an island!" Delphine yelled happily. "Oh my god... it is! It's a freaking island!" Cosima yelled with her, just as happy. 

"But... it's so far" Cosima said. "There's no way we're going to make it to that island with only one paddle... Maybe we should just wait" she continued. 

"Well then I'll paddle! We have to!" Delphine did her best picking up the paddle, but Cosima immediately noticed that she wasn't going anywhere with the way Delphine was paddeling.

"Alright alright, jeez, I'll do it..." Cosima responded and took the paddle out of Delphine's hand. She might be tiny, but she had a lot of strength in her arms. _Must be good genes,_ she guessed. After what felt like forever, they finally made it to the island and jumped out of the dingy. "We should find a hotel!" Delphine exclamed and they both started walking. "Wait!" Cosima said and ran back to the boat, opening the little metal box she found there earlier and taking out a flaregun and some bullets.

"What are you going to use that for?" Delphine asked grinning.

"I don't know.. to chase away bad guys?" Cosima laughed, realizing how ridiculous it might have looked. "Allons-y, let's go!" Delphine started walking, determined to find a hotel asap. "I can't wait to use a real bathroom" Delphine spoke up. 

"I can't wait to get a good cup of  coffee" Cosima replied. They had been walking for a while now, both wondering how big this island must be, since they haven't found anything yet.   
"Woah, Delphine.. look!" Cosima pointed towards a small lagoon with a waterfall. "It's beautiful" Delphine agreed. "We should take a swim!" 

"Non, Cosima, we should find a hotel and call our parents" Delphine responded sternly.

"Why promqueen? You're not up for a little adventure? C'mon, it's like a million bazillion degrees out here!" Cosima tried to persuade her, but Delphine didn't budge. "You know that's not even a word right? And no thank you, being stuck on a tiny boat was all the adventure I needed" she already started to walk away.  
"See, this is why I don't hang out with people!" Cosima yelled after her, trying to keep up.

After a few more hours of walking, they were in the exact same place as where they had started, both of them totally bummed out that they didn't find a hotel, or people, or anything. The island was completely deserted, save for the two of them.

"Well, there goes my coffee" Cosima said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Is everything a joke to you, Cosima? We are missing! We are on a deserted island!" Delphine spat angrily. "Well, excuse me for trying to lighten the mood princess! May I remind you that we wouldn't even be on this island if it wasn't for you?" Cosima was just as angry as Delphine was by now. "Huh!" Delphine walked away from her. Cosima decided that it was probably for the best if she gave Delphine some space right now, not wanting to argue with her so she just let her be.

After a while, she walked towards Delphine, who was sitting on a rock, staring out into the ocean. "I found us some bananas.. want one?" Cosima said softly.  
"Merci" Delphine gladly accepted one, since they were both really hungry by now. "We'll be okay Delphine, I promise. Everybody is looking for us, and it probably won't take long before they find us. And at least we got eachother, right?" Delphine gave her a small smile. "I know. I'm sorry for earlier. I haven't thanked you yet for going after me. You didn't have to do that, so thank you" The words made Cosima's heart swell. Sure, they weren't exactly in a good place right now, but there were worse things than being stuck on a deserted island with Delphine Cormier.  
"You're welcome. Do you wanna head back to the beach?" Delphine nodded and they started walking back to where they first came to shore. They were going to be fine, they had to be.   
"Uhm... Delphine? Where's our boat?" Cosima started running towards the spot where they had left their both earlier, finding nothing more than a single lifevest. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck! Our boat! It’s gone..” this was the first time Cosima was actually a bit scared. Rationally, she knew that the dingy and a single paddle wasn’t going to help them get back home, but still.. it felt like a setback somehow.

  
“Don’t worry... okay? It’s just a boat. At least you took the flaregun out on time, right?” This time Delphine was reassuring Cosima and it felt nice.

  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. And I still have some stuff on me that maybe we could use”

Cosima started to take her stuff out of her pockets. A swiss knife, a lighter, and ofcourse her bubblegum.

“You brought a swiss knife?” Delphine asked in a surprised tone.

“Well, yeah. You never know when you might need one. And guess what... I think this is the perfect opportunity to use it!” Cosima was a little less worried by now.

“And look! My lighter still works! At least we’ll be able to set up a campfire tonight”  
They both hummed contently, happy with the few things they had.

  
“Yes, and I have a few things in my bag as well” Delphine said, emptying her bag. They found another bottle of water, a sketchbook with a pencil, disinfection spray, a few granolabars and her phone. All of the items were carefully wrapped in ziplocks.

  
“Dude! You have a phone? And you didn’t feel the need to tell me that sooner?” Cosima asked her curiously.

“No, I already checked and I don’t have a signal here”

  
“Hmm.. yeah, that makes sense.. since we’re on a deserted island and all. But wait...” Cosima held up her indexfinger.

  
“What? What is it?”

  
Cosima started to snicker softly. “Dude, why do you keep your stuff in ziplocks?”

  
“You know, to keep them organized” Delphine answerd, making Cosima laugh.

“To keep ‘em organized? Really?”

  
“Do not mock me Cosima!” Delphine tried to act insulted, but soon joined Cosima in her laughter.

  
“What do we do now?” Delphine asked her. Cosima went silent for a bit, contemplating their next move.

  
“Well, I guess we should maybe build something? Like, a shelter? You know, in case there’s another tropical storm coming” It was actually a great idea, so they both went looking for materials they could use. After finding a lot of bananaleaves and bamboo, they tried to come up with some sort of strategy. Coming up with the idea and actually building something are two very different things.

  
“Good thing I watch a lot of Discovery Channel, I got this!” Cosima said happily, starting to build.

“Yeah!” She yelled after building a roof. Her little victory didn’t last longer than five seconds though, because all of it fell down in a heap at their feet.

“Reallyyyy?” Cosima whined, it made Delphine laugh and Cosima was thankful for it. She felt the need to protect Delphine, making sure she felt comfortable and happy. So hearing her laugh was all the incentive she needed to start building again. After a while they managed to build a roof together, which actually looked pretty good. Not long after that, they lit up a small fire and tried to stay warm. Delphine was noticable shivering next to her, so Cosima pulled of her shirt and gave it to Delphine. Good thing she was wearing a tanktop underneath, otherwise her chivalry would be weird.

“Here, take my shirt” Cosima said, sitting a bit closer to Delphine. How was Delphine able to still smell this good after an entire night and day on an island, without basic stuff like a shower or even deodorant?

  
“Thank you” Delphine looked at her and gave her another one of her small smiles.

“Yeah, no problem at all” Cosima felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Delphine, looking at her.

  
“We should try to get some sleep. Wanna share a pillow?” Cosima asked, holding out the lifevest.

  
“Bon” Delphine laid down on her side her back facing her, making room for Cosima. Cosima gently laid down next to Delphine, feeling her own heartbeat drumming in her ears. Delphine was so close, she could hear the little puffs of air she let out, probably well on her way to being asleep right now. Cosima stayed absolutely still, not wanting to accidentaly brush up against Delphine’s intimate parts or anything. Sleep, just go to sleep, she told herself over and over again like some kind of mantra.

When she woke up the next morning, Delphine was still fast asleep. Somehow during the night, they switched positions, and now Delphine’s front was pressed againt her back and her right arm was casually draped over Cosima’s torso. _Holy_ _shit_. This was not supposed to happen, she thought to herself. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest so violently that Cosima was actually worried that it might wake Delphine up. _Treaturous_ _heart_! She thought to herself, pinching her eyes closed. It wasn’t long before she felt Delphine stir behind her, slowly waking up. Cosima contemplated pretending to be asleep for a bit longer, but turned around when Delphine softly said her name.

  
“Morning promqueen” Cosima smiled.

  
“Goodmorning Cosima. For a second I thought this was a dream, but then I remembered where we are” Delphine spoke softly.

  
“Yeah, me too. Except for the whole lifevest-for-a-pillow thing, that kinda reminded me immediately” Cosima chuckled. They both sat up and looked around.

  
“So, what should we do today?” Delphine asked.

  
“Well, I don’t know about you... but I’m going to take a swim” Cosima answered, looking at the light blue ocean that surrounded them.

  
“But first I’m going to fix this” she said, pointing at her pants. “It’s too freaking hot for pants” she explained and grabbed her small knife. Thankfully it also had tiny scissors, so she transformed her pants into shorts in a matter of seconds.

“Much better! Want me to do yours?” she asked.

  
“Sure, why not.” Delphine answered and pulled of her pants until she was only wearing her shirt and bikini bottom. Woah, okay. Keep it cool, Cos. It’s just a bikini, and legs. Delphine’s legs, but still they’re just legs, no need to get all worked up about it. Cosima tried to stop staring at the girl in front of her, but it was damn hard.

“So, okay, shorts. How, uh, how short do you want them?” she muttered. Delphine pointed it out, and Cosima started to cut them for her.

“Perfect. Now, ready to take a swim? I mean, we earned it don’t you think?” Cosima said, already walking towards the water, shedding of her clothes in the proces. Thank god she decided to wear her bikini as well to the party, otherwise she would be standing in front of Delphine in just her underwear right now.

“You coming or what?” Cosima yelled. Delphine walked towards the shore and tested the water with her toe.

“Really? It’s the Caribbean, you can totally just jump in!” Cosima called out, and decided to splash Delphine for good measure.

  
“Cosima! Do not splash water at me!” Delphine feigned mock anger, which only made Cosima splash her more. They had fun honestly, splashing and giggling. For a moment they felt normal again.

“Dude, I wish I had my divemask with me. I bet the fish here are beautiful” Cosima felt carefree and content being here with Delphine. Ofcourse she knew this wasn’t where they were supposed to be and that their families were worried and looking for them, but she decided to not feel guilty about that right now. She deserved a bit of happiness, they both did.  
When they were done swimming, Cosima tried to make a spear, so maybe she would be able to catch some fish. She didn’t mind eating fruit for now, but she was sure she would have enough of eating fruit soon. It took her a long time, but finally she managed to catch one.

  
“Look, Delphine! I caught us a fish!” Cosima ran towards her, extremely happy and proud of herself.

“Nice! I can try to cook it later, if you like?”

After dinner, which still was a big chunck of fruit and a tiny piece of fish, they sat down by the fire.  
“Why do you call me promqueen?” Delphine asked her suddenly.

  
“Uhm.. well, aren’t you?”

  
“No... I’m not. Why would you think that?” Delphine inquired.

  
“You know. Because you’re like, the perfect girl, with the perfect hair” Cosima blushed.

  
“Ha... no. I’m not perfect, and my hair is a mess right now” Delphine looked down, seemingly shy.

  
“I think you’re beautiful” Cosima blurted out. Fuck! She was NOT supposed to say that. Delphine immediately looked up at her. “I mean... I... I guess you get a lot of attention from guys right?” Cosima stammered akwardly, cheeks flushing instantly.

“I do not care about guys really” Was Delphine blushing?

  
“You.. you don’t?” Cosima asked, feeling a tiny shimmer of hope.

  
“No, I’m just to busy with school. I think school is more important than dating” Delphine stated.

  
“Oh.. yeah. Totally” Cosima responded slightly dissapointed. They stayed like that for a while, until it was time to go to ‘bed’.  
The next couple of days were similar, both of them swimming, looking for food, eating and talking. And slowly both girls started bonding a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve days. That’s how long it took for Cosima to try to rationalize her thoughts about Delphine. She was actually doing quite a good job, tearing her eyes away from the other girl when all she wanted to do was stare at her.

Yes, she was doing great, until that morning. She and Delphine decided to spend te morning at the small lagoon, refilling their waterbottles and both in terrible need of something that resembles a ‘bath’.  
“Cosima, would you mind keeping watch while I go and clean myself up?” Delphine had asked her.

“Keeping watch for who exactly? I don’t know if you noticed, but this island is deserted” Cosima responded cheekily.

“Brat! But seriously there are things here on this island beside us Cosima! I swear I hear them at night”

“Alright, alright. I’ll protect you from all the scary things on this island. Do not worry, m’lady!” Cosima posed as if she was a great knight, swordfighting whatever ‘things’ Delphine was referring to.

Delphine just laughed at Cosima’s comical posture.  
“Oh, thank you my lord” she played along.  
“Now, if you don’t mind...” she said, motioning Cosima to turn around.

“Oh right. Boundaries.” Cosima turned around and heard sounds of ruffling and splashes coming from behind her. She really wanted to respect Delphine’s boundaries, but honestly it was damn hard.  
Trying anything to keep her mind off the naked French goddess behind her, she started stepping on some of the rocks in front of her. Not anticipating that wet rocks were damn slippery, and appareantly also loose, she slipped and fell on her but.  
“Ow my ow!” she shrieked, feeling a sharp pain shooting through her tailbone.

“Mon dieu, Cosima! Are you okay?” Delphine gasped.

Without giving it a second thought, she turned around and said: “Yeah, I’m fi... I.. uh, fine” and immediately turned around again, cheeks burning. But it was already too late. Now she’s seen Delphine’s naked body. Her soft, ivory skin, her perfectly shaped breasts and her perky, hardened nipples, the small patch of hair covering her most intimate part. That glorious sight, burned into her retina’s. And it did things to her, physical things. Her stomach churned, and she felt instant heat spreading through her groin. Being stuck on a deserted island with the person you have a massive crush on was one thing, but seeing them _naked_ was a whole other level.

“So, uh, I can’t believe I just bruised my ass” Cosima tried to laugh it off rubbing her but, but she was sure that Delphine was able to see right through her little charade. Thankfully, if she had noticed, she decided not to say anything about it.

“You can wash now, if you want”

***********************************

Twelve days was also they time they’ve spent on the island before the sound of an airplane caught their attention. They were out on a ‘foodhunting trip’ as Cosima liked to call it and nowhere near the beach.  
“Cosima! Cosima!” Delphine yelled. “Airplane!” She pointed towards the sky.

  
“Holy shit!” Cosima let out, and started to run towards the beach where she left the flaregun earlier. By the time she got there, she couldn’t find the gun.

  
“Delphine! Where’s the gun?” she yelled at Delphine, who just arrived at the beach, breathing heavily.

  
“What do you mean?” she panted.

  
“The freakin’ gun, Delphine! Where is it?” Cosima was starting to panic now.

  
“It was right here!” she pointed at the now empty spot.

“Well, it isn’t here anymore is it?!” Cosima was starting to feel frustrated. Not only was the airplane long gone by now, but the flaregun also magically dissapeared somehow.

“Fuck! Goddamnit!” she yelled angrily, throwing her arms up and walking in circles.

“Cosima... calm down, please” Delphine walked towards her, placing her hand on Cosima’s bicep.

“Calm down? Are you serious? That was our chance, and you lost our flaregun!”

“Excuse me? _I_ lost it?” Delphine asked incredulously.

“Yeah, you and your _need_ to ‘organize’ everything” Cosima said harshly.

“That’s _not_ fair, Cosima!” Delphine’s voice broke. Cosima saw her bottomlip starting to tremble. _Please_ _don’t_ _cry_ , _please_ _don’t_ _cry_ , she thought to herself.

“It’s not... fair” Delphine started to sob, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned around and walked away from her.

“Delphine... please... just...” Cosima called after her.  
“Where are you going?”

“Away! I can’t be on this island anymore! I want to go home!” Delphine cried.

“I’m sorry, Delphine. I was being a dick, I’m sorry. Ofcourse this isn’t your fault” she spoke softly, not daring to look at Delphine.

“We’ll be alright, okay? There will be more planes” Cosima soothed her.

  
“But... but what if no one’s going to find us here? I’m scared, Cosima” Delphine sniffed.

“They will find us. And we have eachother, I won’t let anything bad happen to you, okay? You’ve got me” Cosima looked up into Delphine’s eyes. Cosima isn’t sure if she’s ever seen Delphine more beautiful than this. Her hair a mess, eyes puffy, but she looks so vulnerable, so beautiful.  
Cosima softly whipes the tears from Delphine’s cheek and they both become completely silent. Cosima’s hand was still softly pressed to Delphine’s cheek. All they do is stare at eachother for a moment. They thought of Delphine standing inside the small lagoon, the curves of her body, all the built up tension Cosima felt, the feelings she’s been harbouring for her, all came crashing down. And Cosima does the only thing she can think of in this moment.

She leans forward and stands on her toes. She slowly places her lips on Delphine’s. She feels Delphine’s breath hitch and soon she’s kissing her back. Soft touches of lips brushing against eachother become more bold, until Cosima traces Delphine’s bottomlip with her tongue and moans softly.  
Abruptly Delphine pulls back, leaving Cosima standing with her eyes closed for a milisecond.

As soon as Cosima registers what just happened, she opens her eyes and finds Delphine staring at her.  
“Oh, God.. Delphine. Did I... did I just make a huge mistake?” Cosima asks with a shaky voice.

“It’s... it’s okay..” Delphine waves her hand quickly, trying to dismiss whatever just happened and quickly started to walk away from her.

“Delphine, I... please..” Cosima tried but soon realized it wasn’t going to do any good right now.  
She felt so stupid, so embarassed. They had a good thing going the last 12 days. They became friends. Why did she just have to fuck this up so royally?

  
“Fuck!” she screamed, placing her hands against her forehead.

After what felt like a lifetime, Cosima cautiously walked towards Delphine, who was sitting on a rock and just staring at the horizon. The sun was barely visible anymore and the sight of Delphine sitting there caused an aching feeling in her chest. She isn’t like me, Cosima thought. She doesn’t feel the same way.

“Delphine?” Cosima asked carefully.  
“Can I...” she sighed. “Would you please talk to me?” her voice was shaky, and she felt like she was going to throw up, but she wanted to make things right again between the two of them. Delphine looked at her, and nodded. Cosima sat down next to her, her feet dangling in the ocean.

“So, appareantly I have this thing for jumping to conclusions” Cosima started, and rubbed the back of her neck. “And, uhm, I want to apologize about earlier. You know, about just the part where I kissed you, obvs..” she cringed, feeling her cheeks color from embarasment.

“But also when I yelled at you. That was uncalled for. Both things”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it” Delphine said.

“No, I get it. You’re not... you’re not gay. I promise it won’t happen again” Cosima stated, trying to sound like she wasn’t completely in over her head.

Delphine nodded quickly, and gave her a small relieved smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days were uneventfull and Cosima made sure to keep some distance from Delphine.   
Even though Delphine had said everything was okay, Cosima still noticed a growing tension between them.   
Today was their 18th day on the island and there was still no sign from anyone. Maybe their parents have stopped looking for them by now, assuming her and Delphine were both dead.

She stood in the sand, watching the sunset. She did that every night, just staring, waiting for something.   
When she was little, her mom and dad used to take her to the beach a lot. Her mom always mentioned the green flash, as they were watching the sunset together. Cosima watched and watched, but she never saw it. No matter how hard she tried, it just never happened. According to her mom, it’s supposed to be right on the horizon line, just when the sun comes down. Cosima thought that maybe it was just a thing that people believe in to make them feel like there’s something out there. But she never saw it. She squinted her eyes, just before the sun went down, but there was just... nothing.

“What is it that you’re looking for every night?” Delphine asked, the question seemingly coming out of nowhere.

Cosima turned around and poked her spear in the sand. “Nothing. It’s stupid..” she walked towards a few bananaleaves laying on the ground and poked some more until her stick hit something solid.

  
“Oh my god!” she yelled, and jumped back.   
Underneath the leaves was a skeleton, just laying there.   
Delphine turned around and looked at the spot. She gasped and let out shriek.

“Is that...?” she asked horrified.

“How long do you think he waited? _Pretending_ that he would be found and that everything was going to be okay?” Delphine screamed at her.

“Delphine...” Cosima tried.

“What if that’s what is waiting for us, huh? What if they stop looking?”

“Hey! Delphine, listen to me! That guy is not us. Who knows who he was? Maybe he was some kind of drug trafficker, and something went wrong? I don’t know. But I promise you, this is _not_ what’s waiting for us.” Cosima placed her hands on Delphine’s arms.

“We are going to be okay.” She looked at Delphine, who nodded weakly.

Making sure she wasn’t going to make the same mistake like she did a couple of days ago, Cosima took a step back and said: “We should probably go to sleep, it’s getting late.”

The next morning Cosima got up early. She didn’t get a lot of sleep, her mind kept wandering back to the skeleton they had found. She didn’t even know his name, and it felt wrong to just leave it there.   
She hadn’t been to her own mothers funeral years ago, not wanting people to pitty her, or even worse: blame her for her mothers death.   
So she decided to bury the remains of “John Doe”, because it was the right thing to do. Maybe she could get some closure as well.

She grabbed the remains, trying not to gag and wrapped them in a bunch of leaves. She then dragged him towards a spot with enough soft dirt so she could dig a hole.   
She dug for a long time, only using her spear and her bare hands until the hole was big enough to put in the remains. Her muscles burned from the amount of digging. It was kinda morbid, but what else was she supposed to do? Sleep next to a skeleton for the rest of their stay on the island?   
She just finished scooping the last bits of sand on top of the grave, until she heard Delphine calling her name.

“Cosima? Cosima!” Delphine sounded panicked.

“I’m here!” She yelled back. She whiped the sweat from her forehead and turned around to face Delphine.

“You were gone!” Delphine shouted at her.

“Yeah, I was awake..” Cosima said with slight annoyance.

“Yes, and when I woke up, you weren’t there!”

“Stop shouting Delphine. Why are you so upset? It’s not like I’ll be leaving anytime soon” she sounded more harsh than she intended to, but really she wasn’t in the mood for one of Delphine’s moods.

“But.. you were _gone,_ Cosima. I was worried that something happened to you!” Delphine actually looked scared.   
“I mean, what if something had happened to you? I can’t do this without you, Cosima. I... I need you” she said softly.

_I_ _need_ _you_ _too_ , Cosima thought to herself. _More_ _than_ _you_ _can_ _imagine_.

“I was just burrying these remains.”

“Why?” Delphine asked.

“Because it felt like the right thing to do, Delphine. I mean, everyone deserves to be burried.”   
For a moment they were both silent.   
“You know, I never went to my moms funeral” Cosima added.

“Why didn’t you?” Delphine asked with sincerity in her voice.

“Because I killed her”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update today, but still. I think you’re going to enjoy it :)
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner, but my weekend is super busy.

“ _Because I killed her_ ” Cosima said those four words, and a sharp pang of guilt shot through her chest.  
For a moment Delphine just stared at her. Not with disgust, or blame, or whatever it was Cosima thought she would be seeing in those hazel eyes. She just looked... sad.

 

“What happened?” Delphine asked softly.

 

Cosima sat down, and was surprised to see Delphine doing the same.

 

“One night.. she was picking me up from science club, like she always did. And it was snowing outside. And we always played this game, where she would flash her headlights every now and then. It made me feel like I was flying in outerspace, like I was in some kind of Star Wars movie or something. I was six years old. And sometimes, my mom used to take a sharp turn in the snow, when it was safe enough to do so. It made me feel like I could fly! But she didn’t want to do that trick, said it was too dangerous. But... but I really wanted her to do it. So I... I leaned forward and I grabbed the steeringwheel.. and... and we lost control over the car.”

 

Delphine was completely silent now. And Cosima hadn’t realized that she was crying at this point.

 

“I was in the hospital, unconscious for three days. And when I woke up.. she was gone. She died, and it was my fault!” Cosima cried.  
“So you see... I couldn’t go to her funeral, because I didn’t want to see the looks on people’s faces. Looks of pity... anger.. blame.”

 

She felt a soft hand on top of hers, and she looked at Delphine. Delphine was crying too.  
“Oh, Cosima.. I’m _so_ sorry”

 

“I thought that maybe, if I burried those remains that it might give me some.. I don’t know, closure or something”

 

“Did it?” Delphine asked, her hand still on top of Cosima’s.  
Cosima stared down at their joined hands and smiled.

 

“No.. not really” even though burrying the skeleton hadn’t given her much besides a terrible ache in her back, having Delphine sitting next to her, listening to her and holding her hand, made her feel better, lighter somehow. Maybe she did finally have closure, not from burrying the remains, but from sharing her story with Delphine. A story she has never told anyone before.

 

“Thanks” she said, smiling through her tears.

 

“Thank you for sharing that with me” Delphine smiled back at her.

 

More silence, more meaningfull looks. Cosima didn’t know what to make of it when Delphine looked at her like that. Like she was searching for something in her eyes. And also the fact that they were still holding hands. Delphine’s thumb was moving in circles at the palm of her hand. Even though it was soft, the movement still felt like tiny electric shocks, traveling from her hand all the way to the top of her head. It was madness really, the way a small touch made her go weak in the knees. And whatever she was feeling, it felt like Delphine was feeling it too because she stared at her with such intensity, Cosima was sure she wasn’t making this up.

 

“Delphine...” Cosima whispered. Delphine said nothing and Cosima turned so that they were facing eachother. She heard Delphine’s breath fasten, but noticed the grip of Delphine’s hand in her own tighten.

 

“God, Delphine... you are so confusing sometimes” Cosima breathed out.  
“I.. I really want to kiss you, but I kn..”

  
Before Cosima could even finish her sentence, she felt Delphine’s lips against her. There was the initial moment of shock, and it took a second for Cosima’s brain to register what was happening. She was afraid that maybe Delphine would pull back again, but she didn’t. Instead of pulling back, Delphine deepend their kiss and soon she felt Delphine’s tongue brush against her lips.  
 _Oh_ _my_ _god_ , Cosima thought. Her entire body was on fire, never has she ever felt more alive than in this exact moment.  
See, Cosima had never been with anyone, never even been kissed before. But somehow if felt natural for her to wrap her fingers around the back of Delphine’s neck and pull her in closer. It caused a whimper from Delphine, the sound encouraging Cosima to keep doing what she was doing. Their tongues brushed against eachother, tentivaly at first, but soon their movements became bolder.

 

After a while they both parted for some air, their foreheads pressed together. Her heart was beating so fast that Cosima was having trouble catching her breath again.  
“Delphine...” somewhere in the back of Cosima’s mind, she was still worried that any moment Delphine could still pull back, and tell her that this was a mistake. But when she opened her eyes, she looked right into Delphine’s and what she saw was nothing less than happiness.  
Delphine only smiled and silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips.

 

“Wow.. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now” Cosima admitted shyly.

 

“I know” Delphine grinned.

 

“Oh wow, who’s the brat now?” Cosima laughed.

 

“Me too... I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss” Delphine was blushing.

 

“Like, in a.. not bad way?” Cosima was surprised about Delphine’s revelation.

 

“Oh, like, I know sexuality is a spectrum. But I just never thought of myself as bisexual, you know? Not untill... you kissed me”

 

Cosima’s grin was plastered all over her face, she couldn’t believe what she heard. How was this even real?

 

“Now... get cleaned up! As much as I would like to kiss you right now, you’re a mess. And you kind of smell too” Delphine grinned.

 

“Ha!” Cosima laughed. “Good point”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get hot!! ;-)

Cosima shed her clothes until she was only wearing her swimsuit.

“C’mon Delphine, get in!”

Delphine was quick to take off her clothes and join her in the water of the small lagoon.  
Seeing Delphine in only her swimsuit now was different for Cosima, now that they’ve finally kissed and both admitted that there was something more than friendship between them.  
It made Cosima nervous, there was a constant flutter in her chest and her body ached for Delphine.  
This was all new to her, this intense physical need. Ofcourse she knew how sex works, but she had never actually done anything besides touching herself.

Looking at Delphine, she wondered if it was the same for Delphine. If she felt the same fire in her body when she looked at Cosima, wearing nothing but a bikini. Judging by the blush on Delphine’s cheeks, Cosima was confident that she wasn’t the only one having trouble keeping her thoughts from certain activities.

They both tried to clean themselves up a bit, and enjoyed the peace of the lagoon.

“We should totally buy a house here. I mean, look at the view. And I heard the pre-schools here are really good” Cosima said in a soccermom-tone, while looking around as if she was in the middle of suburbia.

Delphine giggled, and pulled Cosima closer.  
“Come here” she said with a low voice.  
The playfullness between them was immediately gone, and the air grew thick.  
Delphine took Cosima’s hands and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was tender, but their past reservations were gone quickly. Their kisses were a bit sloppy but passionate nonetheless.  
Cosima was encouraged by Delphine’s kissing and tentatively placed her hands on Delphine’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer.  
Their almost bare bodies were in full contact and Delphine shivered.

“Are you cold?” Cosima whispered.

“Non... but maybe we should get out of this water” Delphine’s voice was low and sensual and it made Cosima’s heart beat even faster.  
Without further talking, they both got out of the water. Cosima grabbed Delphine’s hand and sat down. Within seconds they were kissing again, and Cosima guided Delphine so she was laying on her back in the sand.

For a moment, Cosima only looked at her, unsure of how to proceed. It was obvious that they both wanted to explore further.  
“Come here...” Delphine traced Cosima’s jaw with her thumb.

“God, you are so beautiful” Cosima spoke in awe.  
She moved lower, until she was laying on her side next to Delphine, leaning on one elbow, her head resting on her hand.  
With her other hand, she caressed Delphine’s face softly.

“Tu est belle, Cosima” Delphine whispered before Cosima kissed her again.  
Hands were carefully exploring over warm skin, creating goosebumps in their wake. Softly Cosima’s fingers traced the outside of Delphine’s breast. Delphine moaned, the sound was almost inaudible, but it was encouraging.  
Cosima placed featherlight kisses along Delphine’s jaw and she felt Delphine pulling her closer.  
She kissed every inch of skin of Delphine’s exposed neck and let her lips linger on Delphine’s pulsepoint.  
The thumb of her hand caressed Delphine’s nipple, and she felt the little nub quickly harden under her touch.  
Delphine moaned and pulled Cosima in for a kiss, her fingers tangled in Cosima’s dreads, pulling slightly at them.  
Finally Cosima had the courage to palm Delphine’s breast fully, and dared to let her fingers touch with more intent.

Delphine pressed her body flush againt Cosima’s, clearly wanting to feel as much skin on skin as possible.  
She softly urged Cosima to lay down on top of her.  
Cosima continued to kiss Delphine, and stradled her. She felt Delphine’s hands, touching her sides, her stomach and her breasts. It set her entire body on fire.

Cosima took a moment to just look at the girl below her. Her cheeks and chest were flushed, her blonde curls spread like a halo. She was beautiful.  
“Delphine... I... “ Cosima said nervously, not sure if Delphine wanted her to take this any further.

“Cosima, I want you.. I want you too...” she breathed out.

“Oh my god..” Cosima whimpered and pulled Delphine up. She kissed her deeply and slowly removed Delphine’s bikinitop. She let it fall somewhere on the ground next to them and cupped her breast. They both moaned softly at the sensation.  
It didn’t take long for Delphine to do the same.

Their hips started rocking into eachother, kissing and nipping every inch of skin they could find. Slowly Cosima’s hands slid lower, until she stopped when she found the waistband of Delphine’s bikinibottom.  
Antagonizingly slow, she let her fingers dip lower and touch the little patch of hair she found there. Delphine’s breath hitched and Cosima let her fingers slide through the wet heat. They both moaned into their kiss, when Cosima’s fingers found Delphine’s most sensitive place.

With one hand she carefully pushed Delphine back down, while her fingers continued to explore.  
Delphine’s hips bucked into her hand and she slowly pushed inside her.  
“Merde.. Cosima” Delphine panted.

Cosima had no idea what she was doing really, but she just did what she felt was right. She touched Delphine in the same way she liked to touch herself. Their breathing became more laboured, while Cosima picked up the pace. Soon she felt Delphine’s body tense, and heard her let out a not so soft moan. Delphine’s entire body went rigid and she felt her tense around her fingers. The waves of her orgasm came crashing down, and when she was finally still, Cosima removed her fingers from inside her.

“Mon dieu.. Cosima.. that was....” she panted.

“I know....” Cosima breathed heavily.

Cosima laid herself on top of Delphine, her head resting on top of her chest.

“You are amazing” Cosima cooed.

“Non, _you_ are amazing... Now, lay down” Delphine said, her voice laced with desire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments! Seriously, you guys are the best!!

  
“Oh my god...” Cosima panted, looking down to find Delphine placing featherlight kisses along her sex.

The last few days have been an absolute bliss. Between their nearly constant lovemaking, they looked for food, swam with seaturtles and even danced in the rain.

“Was that okay, cherie?” Delphine asked, crawling back on top of Cosima.

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?” Cosima laughed.

“If a grain of sand was okay, you’d be the fucking beach!” Cosima grinned, making Delphine laugh.

“I mean... if a star was okay, you would be the entire cosmos!”

“Aaaand... if a drop of water was okay, you’d be the entire ocean!”

Delphine hid her face behind her hands, blushing hard.  
“Cosima! Enough....” she laughed.

They were laying next to eachother, Delphine’s head placed in the crook of Cosima’s neck.

“Who was your first?” Cosima asked.

“Oh, this boy back home named Marc. We were dating for a while before I moved to the states”

“Was it good?” Cosima inquired.

“Well, the best 5 minutes of his life, I bet” Delphine giggled. “But for me... It was already over before I knew it”

“Ha! Good thing you’re with me now, isn’t it?” Cosima grinned.

“Yes, very good. And.. tell me, who was your first?”

Cosima laughed a bit akwardly, and tried to change the subject.

“Non, non... Cosima. I showed you mine, I think it’s only fair if you showed me yours” Delpine winked.

“I’m pretty sure I just showed you mine” Cosima grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Delphine pinched Cosima’s hip.  
“Ow my ow! Okay okay... I’ll tell you”  
She was silent for a few seconds.

“It was you” she finally said, looking up at Delphine, feeling a bit insecure.

“Quoi? Really?” Delphine sounded surprised.

“Well... yeah. Kinda with everything” Cosima blushed, and tried to move her face away from Delphine.

“Hey... don’t hide from me” she said, gently pushing Cosima’s head back so they could look at eachother.

“I’m glad I was your first” she kissed her softly.

“Me too..” Cosima smiled.

“But, you sounded so surprised so I was afraid it kinda put you off”

“Non, absolutely not. I sounded surprised because it looks like you know exactly what you’re doing”

Cosima grinned, and wiggled her fingers.  
“Well, I do have magic fingers”

“Don’t forget about that bratty mouth of yours” Delphine laughed.

“Oh, yeah, that too” Cosima said proudly.

After they fixed ‘dinner’ they sat next to eachother in their makeshift hut.

“I’ve only seen one plane since we’ve been here” Cosima said.

“They’re never going to find us, are they? I mean.. even if we do spot a plane, our flaregun is gone, so how are we ever going to make them see us?” Delphine spoke.

“I don’t know Delphine. Maybe... maybe it is time we except that this is it. You know, this is our life now. You and me”

Delphine looked straight ahead.  
“I’m never going to see my family again, my friends...”

“I know but... We have eachother. And I’m happy I guess. Just being with you”

“Well I also need other people Cosima, I need my life back!” Delphine said, clearly annoyed.

“So, you’re saying that you’re not happy being with me?” Cosima knew it wasn’t fair, but it did hurt a bit, hearing Delphine say that being with her wasn’t enough, would never be enough.

“Non, Cosima. Do not twist my words! I mean.. come on, this isn’t living. This is surviving!” She said angrily.

“You can be mad at me all you want, but this is it Delphine! This is your life now” Cosima was starting to feel annoyed as well.

“I won’t accept that! And I don’t understand how you _can_!”

They were both raising their voices, both frustrated with being on this island for weeks, and they only spotted one plane thus far. 

“Well I’m sorry for trying to make the best out of this situation! But go ahead, mope all you want” Cosima threw her hands in the air.

If she was being honest, she did kinda like it here. Being with Delphine, making love endlessly. But she knew, in her heart, that Delphine was right. She did miss her dad, and Scott. Hell, she even missed school. And she could only imagine what it must be like for Delphine.

“Ugh! You know Cosima, sometimes you drive me....”

There was a sound of rustling somewhere behind them, and Cosima silenced Delphine with a handgesture.

“Do you hear that?” Cosima asked.

“Non, Cosima.. it’s just the wind” Delphine sighed, clearly still upset.

“Well, I’m gonna find whatever it is and make it stop...” Cosima said, grabbing her spear and her swissknife and walked away


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s an update! 
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with this story and all your lovely comments!! Makes me want to write :) 
> 
> Enjoy your weekend!

Cosima walked through the jungle, still upset about her quirrel with Delphine. With her spear in one hand she swung it through the bushes, trying to clear her head.

All of a sudden, the rustling sound was back. She looked to the left and saw nothing at first. She shrugged her shoulders and continued her walk.   
“Where the fuck does that sound come from?” she asked out loud.

“Cosima!” She heard Delphine shout from a distance.   
_Not_ _now_ , she thought to herself and walked further into the jungle.

The rustling was back, and when she looked in it’s direction this time, she froze. What she saw was _definately_ not what she expected.   
About 100 meters to her left, there it was. A black panter with bright yellow eyes stared right at her. The animal showed her it’s teeth and growled.

“Jesus christ!” Cosima shrieked, her mood changed from annoyed to pure fear. And she ran. She ran as fast as she could, as far from the animal as she could possibly get. Cosima was a smart person, so she knew that there was no way that she was able to outrun a fucking _panther_ , but what else was she supposed to do?

With her spear and knife in her hands, she jumped over threelogs.

“ _Fuck_!” she yelled when she felt a sharp sting in her leg, as she scraped it at one of the branches while running for her life. The growling got louder and she knew the animal was coming closer.

“Cosima! _Cosima_!” she heard Delphine yell in a panic. She definately knew Cosima was in trouble.

“Stay away, Delphine!” Cosima panted while running. Delphine needed to get as far away from the jungle as she could or else... she couldn’t think about that right now. She needed a miracle.

Cosima jumped over a low hanging branch. She almost made it, but at the last moment, she tripped and fell.   
She knew there was nothing else she could do, but wait for the animal to attack.

She held her spear and knife in a vice grip, and that’s when she saw those big yellow eyes and sharp teeth. The animal lunged forward with a wicked growl and landed on top of Cosima.

“Cosima, Cosima!” Delphine’s voice was close.

“Oh my god, Cosima! Please be okay, please be okay!” Delphine cried out.

It took her a second to process what just happened. She opened her eyes, and realized that she was not dead.   
The heavy weight of the panther rested on top of her. She crawled from underneath it, and she felt  hot liquid on her hands and arms. It was blood. But it wasn’t her blood, she realized.

The panther was laying there, lifeless on the ground next to her.

“Are you okay? You’re bleeding!” Delphine cried.

“Y-yeah.. I.. I think I’m fine. It’s just a small cut” Cosima stammered, looking at the dead animal next to her and at her hands, covered in blood.

“Oh, Cosima...” Delphine kneeled next to her and held her in a vice grip.   
“You’re okay... you’re okay” she sniffled.

“I’m okay, Delphine” Cosima was still a little bit in shock. Her hands and even her face were covered in the animals blood.

“I.. I killed it” her voice was sad. Even though it had to be done, it wasn’t the animals fault for acting on instinct.  
“I’ve never killed anything before...”

“I got you, cherie...” Delphine cooed and and stroked Cosima’s hair.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up”

Delphine held Cosima’s hand and guided her into the water. While Cosima was washing the blood off herself, she stroked her back and helped her.

“I never said thank you” Delphine said, looking at Delphine.

“For what?”

“For saving me. For being there, being here.. for me”

“It’s okay Delphine. I wanted to. I still want to. Do you? Want me to be there, I mean?” Cosima asked her, her eyes brimmed with tears.

“Ofcourse! Yes. I want you.. all of you. Cosima, when I heard you running and that awful growling, I was so scared! The thought of you getting hurt.. I can’t...” Delphine started crying.

Cosima put her hand on Delphine’s cheek, and stroked her gently.   
“I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Not now, not ever”

After they took care of Cosima’s cut, thanks to Delphine’s desinfectant spray, they laid down together and looked up at the sky. Delphine was curled up against her, Cosima’s arm wrapped around her waist, fingers tracing patterns on her side.

“Did you mean it?” Delphine asked softly.

“Mean what?”

“That you’re not going anywhere”

“Ofcourse, Delphine. I promise to always protect you, anywhere.”

Delphine crawled back up and kissed her. The feeling of her sweet lips caused goosebumps all over Cosima’s skin. They’ve been on this island for nearly 3 months now, and they both started to accept that there was no one coming for them.

Cosima’s tongue traced Delphine’s bottom lip, and soon she felt Delphine’s tongue brush against her own. Cosima pulled Delphine’s locks slightly, nails softly scraping Delphine’s skull. She felt Delphine’s hands all over her, fingers taking place underneath her bikinitop, brushing against her nipples. The electric feel of Delphine’s hands shot right down to her core. She could never get enough of this, of Delphine. This was bliss, this was... love.

Cosima moaned softly into Delphine’s mouth, making Delphine grin. She knew exactly what she was doing to Cosima and she enjoyed it. Ever so slowly she let her fingers touch Cosima’s stomach until they reached the waistband of Cosima’s bikinibottom.

“Delphine.... _stop_. _teasing_ ” Cosima breathed. With a smirk, Delphine pushed her fingers inside her bikinibottom, sliding through wet heat. They both moaned.

She coated her fingers in wetness, before sliding a single finger inside.   
“Oh... my god...” Cosima moaned right before Delphine pulled out and did nothing for a second.

“Delphiiiine...” she whined.

Delphine smirked. “Are you impatient, cherie?” Cosima just moaned in response, not able to come up with a cheeky comeback.

Delphine made quick work of removing Cosima’s bikinibottom, and pushed her fingers against Cosima’s sex.

“I love how you feel” Delphine whispered, while pushing inside of Cosima. Her pace was slow, and every other minute, she pulled out and traced Cosima’s clit.

“Fuck.. Delphine! You feel so good...” she breathed out.   
“I want to feel more of you... inside...” Cosima said with a blush.

Slowly, Delphine teased Cosima’s entrance with two fingers.   
“Is this okay?” fully realizing that Cosima has never had sex with anyone else before.

“Yes.. please...” Cosima panted.

Slowly, she slid two fingers inside. Cosima was hot and welcoming.   
Delphine made sure to go slow, letting Cosima get used to the feeling.

“More... more..” She panted.

“Are you sure you can take it?” Delphine asked her.

Cosima grinned at her, before kissing her passionately.   
“I can take it, don’t be a bitch”

Delphine smirked, and said: “that’s what I thought”   
Carefully she pushed another finger inside of her. Cosima was so wet, that Delphine knew she could absolutely take it.

Delphine laid down on top of her, Cosima’s legs wrapped around her waist. Slowly she rocked into her, feeling Cosima’s hips matching the pace.

“Oh, Delphine.. this feels so good..”   
The rocking increased, and they were both panting now. Cosima’s eyes were closed, and Delphine looked down at her face. Her wrist was straining, but it was worth it. Worth seeing the blush on Cosima’s cheeks and chest.

“D-dont’t stop...” Cosima groaned, feeling her innerwalls tighten around Delphine’s fingers. The feeling of the gorgeous blonde inside of her, the palm of her hand pressed against her clit was pure extacy.

“I’m... I’m gonna come” her breath was laboured, beads of sweat forming on her head and neck.

“God.. Delphine... I love you” she let out as her climax hit her hard. Her entire body was shaking, feeling her legs spasm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m slowly wrapping this story up... still a few more chapters to come :)

Cosima went completely still after those words left her lips.  
She hadn’t meant to blurt out her confession like that.  
Ofcourse she meant it, she’s been wanting to say it for a while now, just.. maybe on a different ocassion.  
But she couldn’t the words back now, nor did she want to.

Delphine was also silent for a moment, before she looked at Cosima and whispered: “Je t’aime aussi...”

Cosima’s eyes widened.  
“Really?”

“Yes, really. I love you too, Cosima” Delphine smiled.

“So, uhm... does that mean that, you know, you’re my... girlfriend?” Cosima asked shyly.

Delphine laughed.  
“Isn’t that kinda obvious?” she grinned.

“Well... I still wanted to make this official” Cosima said with a goofy smile.

They snuggled up against each other, Cosima softly playing with Delphine’s hair.

“Is it selfish to be, like, really happy right now?” Cosima asked, twirling a loose curl around her finger.

“Non, I don’t think it is. Like you said, this is it now. I think we deserve to be happy”

They looked at eachother and just smiled. Cosima reached forward, wanting to kiss her _girlfriend_.  
Before their lips touched, Cosima felt something fall on top of her. And then some more.

“What the....” she said confused, looking around, seeing Delphine’s empty waterbottle and her sketchbook strewn across the floor.

“Hey!” she yelled when a third object hit her head.

When she finally looked up, she found the source of her confusion: a tiny monkey, sitting on one of the branches from a nearby tree. Next to him was their flaregun. At the same time the monkey picked it up and held it in his tiny hands.

“Nonononono! Drop the gun!” she yelled, getting on her feet quickly.

“Oh no, drop the gun monkey!” Delphine pleaded.

Cosima raised her hands in the air.  
“Come on buddy, drop the gun. Drop the gun, and step awayyyy from the vehicle!”

“Monkey, please!” Delphine said, picking up one of their bananas.  
“I’ll trade you for a banana!”

And at that, the tiny being dropped the gun and let it fall on the ground.

“Huh... he didn’t even take the banana..” Cosima said, clearly surprised while Delphine picked up the gun.

Cosima picked up the extra bullet the monkey dropped at her head seconds before.

“You know what....” Delphine said and pointed the gun at the sky.

“Wha...”

Cosima couldn’t even finish her sentence before Delphine fired the gun, waisting one of the two bullets.

“Delphine! What the hell?! Why did you do that?” Cosima yelled.

“I’m tired of hoping, Cosima. Tired of waiting for some kind of miracle. This is us now, this is our life” she said.

“And you’re okay with that?” Cosima asked calmly. She already accepted their faith, accepted that they were going to grow old on this island, together. They’ve been here for months now, and they had only seen one plane thus far. She was just surprised that Delphine had also accepted it.

“Yes, cherie. It’s just you and me” she kissed her girlfriend.

Somewhere in the afternoon Cosima was teaching Delphine how to fish, with a spear, that is.  
She was standing behind her, watching her closely as Delphine jabbed the stick into the water, catching nothing.

“Ugh! This is really hard!” Delphine complained.

“Nah, you can do it. Just give it some time. Look, like this...” Cosima said, holding her arms from behind.

“Focus... focus... Now!” she whispered.

Delphine jabbed once more, and she actually caught one! Even though it was tiny, her face lit up with pride.

“I did it!!” She cheered.

“Yay!! You did!” Cosima threw her fist in the air in triomph.

“Look at you, all being Tarzan-like...” Cosima grinned.  
“It’s kind of a turn-on, actually” she wiggled her eyebrows, making Delphine giggle.

“Why don’t you show me how much of a....” Delphine’s words were cut short as both girls looked up at the sky.

“A helicopter!!” Cosima yelled pointing.

Quickly running back to the sand, she grabbed the flairgun and put in their last bullet. She handed it to Delphine.  
“Just aim and shoot, promqueen! You got this!”

Delphine put her arm as far up as she possibly could, took a deep breath and fired the gun.

After that they both waved their hands up in the air, screaming loudly.  
And it worked! The helicopter made a turn towards them and stayed put.

*********************************

It all went so fast. Finally being found and taken to the nearest hotel. The both of them quickly called their family, who were overjoyed by the news.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, honey!” Her dad was crying over the phone, and so was Cosima.

“I never stopped looking for you!” he said.

“I know dad, I know. I’m fine. Don’t worry. We’ll see eachother soon!”

“I love you, kiddo. You know that?” he said, still very emotional.

“Yeah, me too dad. Love you too”

After they both contacted their family, they were given separate rooms.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen” Cosima smiled, and went to Delphine’s room.

“Can you believe that we’re actually able to shower?!” Cosima said, being over the moon with their hotel bathroom.

“Ahhh I can’t wait to wash my hair! I feel so dirty!” Delphine grinned and walked towards the bathroom.

“Cherie... are you coming?” She winked.

“You bet I am! Even though... I might get you dirty again...” Cosima smirked.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It turned out that there weren’t any flights headed to Trinidad anytime soon, so the plan was to get Cosima and Delphine on the first plane back to the states. 

They picked up some new fresh clothes, before the police escorted them back to the Trinidad airport.   
They held hands the entire flight. 

“Are you nervous?” Cosima asked. 

“Yes..” Delphine said, playing with Cosima’s fingers. 

“Me too.. Do you think that a lot has changed back home?” 

“Non.. but it’s going to be weird, seeing everyone again, sleeping in my room again” 

They talked a bit more, but they were both exhausted from their recent events so they tried to get as much sleep as they could. 

Cosima just stared at a sleeping Delphine. Her sleeping girlfriend. She wondered how it was going to be for them, being back home. She wondered what people were going to think about them. They were an odd couple, Cosima the highschool nerd and Delphine being the most popular girl in school. Not that she gave a damn about what other people think, but still.. she was a bit worried.   
They’ve gotten to know eachother well in the last couple of months, and she knew that there was so much more about Delphine than just ‘a popular girl’. Delphine was smart and kind and loving.   
She wrapped her arm around Delphine and pulled her closer. 

When their plane landed, the headed towards the gate. She knew that their parents and friends were waiting for them. And the police already warned them about the press. Appereantly their case got a lot of media attention over the last months. 

Cosima held Delphine’s hand in a vice grip and smiled at her. 

“We’re going to be fine, promqueen” she smiled.   
Delphine nodded before they entered the room.   
People were shouting their names, mostly Delphine’s name though and they were almost blinded by all the camera lights. 

“Delphine!!” 

“Cosima!” 

Delphine’s parents ran towards them and threw their arms around Delphine, making them let go of eachothers hands. 

“Oh, mon ange!” Delphine’s mother cried. 

“Cos! Cos!” her dad yelled and pulled her in a tight hug.   
She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up. 

“God, Cosima, I missed you! You look good, kiddo!” her dad cried. 

“Yeah, I missed you too” she smiled.

Scott was also there and pulled her in.   
“I can’t believe you’re okay dude! Runewars has been so boring without you!” Scott grinned. 

Cosima tried to stay close to Delphine, but they got seperated by their families and friends. She looked around, hoping to get a chance to talk to her, but when she looked at Delphine she saw that she was being surrounded by her friends and family. 

The press tried to interview her, but thankfully her dad kept them at bay.   
“Not now” he said to them and led Cosima out of the room. She looked back once more, but Delphine was already gone. She sighed. 

When the my got home, Cosima looked around. Nothing has changed, her dad kept her room exactly like it was before she went to Trinidad. 

“Do you need a little time?” he asked carefully. 

“Yeah, sorry. It’s all kinda overwhelming I guess” she said with an apology. 

“Don’t worry about it, I get it. Take as much time as you need. Do you want me to order us some pizza?” he asked. 

Cosima felt.. lost. Ofcourse she was happy to be back home again, surrounded by her dad and her own things but she missed Delphine immensely. It had only been a few hours since she last saw her, but it already felt like eternity. 

After dinner, she excused herself. 

“Where are you going?” her dad asked her in a soft voice. 

“Are you going to see Delphine?” 

Her dad knew her so well, it only took one look at his daughter to know that she was absolutely in love with Delphine. 

“How.. how did you know?” Cosima asked.

“Because I’m your dad and dads know stuff like this” he smiled. 

“You don’t mind?” 

“Ofcourse not, honey. But be safe, okay?” 

“I will” she kissed her dad on the cheek and left the house. 

It was only a ten minute walk to Delphine’s house and when she got there, she saw the lights on in her bedroom.   
Cosima climbed up to her room and knocked gently.   
A surprised Delphine opened the window. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to make sure you’re alright” 

“I am” Delphine smiled. 

“It’s weird, huh?” Cosima asked. 

“Oui.. very. They told me we don’t have to go to school tomorrow. But I think I’ll go next week” 

“Ofcourse you are” Cosima looked at her. 

“My dad told me about your party” she said to Delphine. 

“Yeah, it’s some kind of homecoming thing. You should come, a lot of people from school are coming. It’ll be fun” 

“Yeah, fun..” Cosima said sarcastically. 

She just looked at Delphine, she was beautiful. She leaned forward to kiss her, but Delphine pulled back. 

“Cosima.. you should probably go. I... my parents. They’re checking up on me every ten minutes” 

Delphine was distant. It’s only been a couple of hours, and she already put up a wall. Delphine looked at her for a moment, but said nothing else. 

“I... I guess summer’s over, huh?” Cosima asked deflated. 

“Come to the party, okay?” was all Delphine had to say. 

Cosima climbed back down, and looked at Delphine’s bedroom window. She wasn’t there anymore. 

She walked back home, and felt even more lost than before. Why was Delphine acting like this? So cold? Was she just having trouble adjusting or was summer really over? Had Cosima just been some sort of fling for her? A way to survive? 

She got back to her room, and put on her headphones. She opened her deskdrawers and was pleased to find a joint. It was a bit old and dry, but it’ll do. She made a mental check to buy some new weed tomorrow.   
She lit her joint and sat down on her windowstill, electro blasting through her headphones.   
She looked up at the stars, and wondered if Delphine was doing the same.   
No, she’s probably be checking her Facebook or whatever, or Facetiming her friends.   
After she finished her joint, she got under her covers and tried to sleep. 

The next day Cosima and her dad went to Delphine’s party. Cosima tried to dress up nicely for the party and hoped that she and Delphine could spend some time together.   
When they arrived the house and backyard were already crowded. Filled with people she had nothing in common with. Ofcourse all of Delphine’s friends were there, including Paul. 

Cosima just stood there, feeling totally out of place. 

“How come you’re not over there, with everyone else?” Celine, Delphine’s sister asked her. 

“I guess I’m not an ‘everyone else’ type of girl” Cosima said. 

“Delphine is, always has been” she said. 

“Yeah, I can see that” Cosima said, not taking her eyes of Delphine, seeing Paul getting awfully close to her. 

“You know, it only took her, like, two seconds to become even more popular than before you left” Celine continued. 

“Yeah, I can see that too” Cosima deadpanned. 

“Can I please have your attention for one moment?” Delphine’s dad asked, raising his voice. 

When everyone went silent, he said: “I just want to propose a quick toast. I want to say that I am extremely proud of you, Delphine and Cosima, for surviving on an island for so long. It must have taken a lot of strength and courage to do that. So, here’s to Delphine and Cosima... where’s Cosima?” he asked, looking around. 

“Right here..” she said, standing a couple of meters behind him, waving her hand. 

“Ah, bon. To Delphine and Cosima!” he raised his glass. 

“To Delphine and Cosima!” everyone cheered. 

Cosima finally made eyecontact with Delphine, and she nodded her head, wanting Delphine to come with her. 

Delphine looked around, and mouthed: “I can’t.. sorry” before her friends occupied her again. 

It broke Cosima’s heart, seeing how easy it appareantly was for Delphine to move on. She quickly swallowed away the tears she felt creeping up on her. 

“Hey, uhm.. dad?” she asked her dad. 

“What’s up?” he said, with a concerned look on his face. 

“Can we please go home now?” she asked him, making sure not to look at him. 

“Yes, ofcourse we can” her dad was very observant, always was, so he had a good guess of what was going on. 

They quickly said their goodbyes and left.   
“You okay, Cos?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I just... needed to get out of there” she sighed. 

“You really care about her, huh?” he inquired. 

“Yes.. But I can’t really talk about it”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all your lovely comments!! You make me want to write more! 
> 
> So this chapter doesn’t contain Cophine really, just some insight into Cosima and Sarah’s friendship. I hope you enjoy :)

Hours without Delphine turned into days, and the days slowly turned into weeks.   
It was like Cosima had never left, if not for the aching feeling in her chest everyday. It was like everything was exactly the way it was before she and Delphine went missing, except it was not. Not for Cosima anyway, for her things would never be the same ever again. Not since she touched Delphine, tasted Delphine, made Delphine hers and gave her all to Delphine.

But to her, it seemed that Delphine had no trouble whatsoever blending right back into her life before Cosima.   
Like her sister had said, Delphine was even more popular than before, almost always surrounded by a bunch of people. Cosima caught her staring at her every now and then, but neither of them said a word to the other. Summer _was_ really over.

She thought about trying to contact Delphine, but to her, Delphine had been clear about her feelings. That night by her window and the day after at Delphine’s homecoming party.   
And honestly.. she was afraid that she would break and cry if she talked to Delphine anytime soon anyway. So she just... didn’t. And neither did Delphine.

“So.. what’s up with you and Frenchie?” Sarah sat down next to Cosima in the school’s cafeteria.

“Nothing...” Cosima responded flatly.

“Doesn’t look like nothin’ to me” Sarah said, looking at Cosima.

“C’mon.. what happened between the two of you at that island anyway?”

“Doesn’t really matter now, does it?” Cosima said, looking at Delphine who was seated a couple of tables away.

“I mean, whatever happens at the island stays at the island. At least that’s what she thinks” Cosima said.

“Is it?” Sarah asked. “What she thinks?”

Cosima looked at Sarah and shrugged.   
“Isn’t it obvious? I mean... we were on the island together and everything was fine. More than fine actually, she told me she loved me, Sarah. And it took her a whole five minutes back home and _bam_! She went cold turkey on me. Probably decided that I wasn’t good enough for her, you know, right here where her normal life is.”

“Did she tell you that? Did you ask her?” Sarah asked.

“I don’t need to ask her anything, Sarah! I’m more of a ‘show, don’t tell’ type of person, and she didn’t show me anything, besides obviously not wanting me around anymore. Fucking cold turkey asshole!” Cosima said incredulously.

“Look Cos, I know okay? It’s a bitch move, but... Fuck, I don’t know actually. I don’t do romance, but you do and I think you should at least talk to her, tell her how you feel or somethin” Sarah said, threading her fingers through her hair.

Cosima laughed sarcastically.   
“Yeah, sure. She knows how I feel. I mean, she either has to be blind and deaf, or just dumb. And trust me, Delphine Cormier is _far_ from dumb.”

“Alright, suit yourself then. Trust me, Cos, I really feel like kicking her willowy arse, but that aint gonna do you any good. Talkin’ to her might.”

“Since when did you become wise?” Cosima laughed.

“Oh shut your gob! I’m tryin’ to be your friend, you twat!” Sarah punched her on the shoulder.

“I know... I know. Don’t get me wrong, I very much like that you want to be my friend but I have to ask you this... Why? Why do you want to be my friend?” Cosima asked sincerely.

“I don’t know. There’s just somethin’ about you, I guess. Who ever thought that the two of us could become friends, huh?” She smiled. It was a genuine smile, which was rare for Sarah. Because Sarah Manning rarely smiled.

“Ooohh, is the tough punk going soft on me now?” Cosima teased.

“Shut up! I’m just sayin’ all of this because I secretely want you to do all of my homework” Sarah replied, but Cosima knew she was joking. She didn’t ask anymore questions about why, she was just happy that she made a new friend.

She started to hang out with Sarah more, and that meant Helena too. And sometimes even their flamboyant fosterbrother Felix. They were a weird bunch, but Cosima was thankful. In a way they made sense, since they were all outcasts of some sort, all not fitting in with the popular kids. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick shout out to you guys, you’re the best!!

The first time Delphine called her, was after two weeks of complete radiosilence. Cosima didn’t answer.  
Why would Delphine want to contact her now? What made her even think that it was okay to ignore her after all they’ve been through and then just call?

Ofcourse she wanted to answer and hear whatever excuse Delphine would come up with. But at the same time, she didn’t. She was too scared of what Delphine would say. That it had meant nothing? That she wanted to take back those words Cosima was so happy to hear back then? Maybe ignorance really is bliss sometimes. Cosima was absolutely clueless at this point.

The first time her phone announced a new voicemail, Cosima jumped and nearly dropped her phone.  
Missed call, Delphine Cormier.

“So, are you going to listen to it?” Sarah asked.

“Uhm... I.. I don’t know” Cosima answered nervously.

“Oh good God, just listen to the stupid voicemail Cosima” Felix piped in.  
“You are so pining over this French goddess, it makes me want to throw up” he added.

“Geez, thanks for the kind words Felix.” Cosima sighed.

“And for the record.. I _pine_ for no woman. I am anti-pine!” Cosima stated, not convincing anyone.

“Right, just keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I’m going out, got a hot date with Colin” Felix said, grabbing his coat.

“Do you want me to listen to it for you?” Sarah asked, looking at her.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks Sarah. I’ll listen to it later.. I think I need to do this when I’m alone” she sighed.

Later that night, Cosima lit a spliff and lied down on her bed, joint in one hand, phone in the other. Everytime she gathered the courage to listen, she backed out and put her phone away. It went on like that for a while until finally she was high enough to actually do it.  
Calling her voicemail, she listened carefully. At first there was a silence, so long that Cosima actually thought that Delphine had accidentaly butt-dialed her, but then she heard the faintest sound of a sniffle, before Delphine started to talk.

“ _Hey Cosima.. it’s... it’s me, Delphine. I just... I want to tell you that I’m sorry and... would you please talk to me? Give me a chance to explain?_ ”  
Cosima started crying softly, drying her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

The message continued, Delphine saying: “ _I know I messed it up... with you. It’s just.. merde. I meant it, you know? What I said at the island... I love you. Please, Cosima..._ ”

Cosima was full on sobbing at this point, not able to contain herself anymore. _She_ _does_ _love_ _me_! she thought to herself. But what she couldn’t think of was why Delphine acted the way she did, or why she tried contacting her now.  
She was having an internal battle, unsure of what to do next. She was still upset about Delphine’s behaviour, they way she just pushed Cosima away the moment they were back. On the other hand, Cosima was still completely head over heels in love with Delphine and she wanted nothing more than to talk to her, listen to what she had to say. But not over the phone, they had to meet up in person.

She took a deep breath, and sent Delphine a quick text: “ _Ok_ ”

It took Delphine only two seconds to reply, and her phone buzzed.

D: _You_ _listened_ _to my voicemail?_

C: _Yes_

Cosima replied short. She didn’t really know what to say at this moment, but she decided to hear Delphine out.

D: _Bon.. When can we talk?_

C: _What did you have in mind?_

D: _I would like to talk to you right now, but I don’t want to push you. Tomorrow?_

C: _Tomorrow sounds good. My place at noon? My dad won’t be home._

D: _Yes, please. I’ll be there._

When Cosima didn’t respond, she received another text from Delphine.

D: _Cosima?_

C: _Yes?_

D: _I miss you_

Cosima felt a flutter in her chest upon seeing those three words light up her screen.

She went to bed earlier than usual, but sleep didn’t come easy for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t forgot about you or this story! Life just got busy all of a sudden ;-) 
> 
> So here’s my gift to all of you! 
> 
> *nsfw*!!

After a restless night, Cosima got out of bed and took a long nice shower. Even though she’s been back for weeks now, she still hasn’t forgotten what it’s like not to be able to shower and wash properly.  
Today was the day that she would finally speak to Delphine again, alone.  
A million scenario’s went through her head, about why Delphine acted the way she did. She knew that she was still madly in love with her, but she was also hurt and wondered how seeing Delphine again would make her feel. She wanted nothing more than to be with her, but at the same time she didn’t know if she was able to trust her again. What if she broke her heart again? It was bad enough when it happened the first time and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle it a second time.

Still, Cosima made sure to look nice for Delphine, even if it was only to show her what she could have had all this time. _Her_. She pulled her dreads up into a neat bun and her eyeliner was spot on.  
Finally, around noon, the bell rang.  
Cosima’s knees felt wobbly and she tried to shake off the nerves.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Appareantly Cosima wasn’t the only one that put in an efford to look good. Delphine always looked good, but today.. she looked stunning and it momentarily took Cosima’s breath away. Still, the bags under Delphine’s eyes were evident, she looked exhausted.  
Biting her lip, Delphine looked at her shyly.

“Hello Cosima” she said softly.

“Delphine...” Cosima greeted her. Even though the sight of Delphine caused butterflies in her stomach, she did her best to stay distant. At least for now.

After a few seconds, Delphine asked: “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Yeah, ofcourse” Cosima stepped aside and let Delphine pass her.

“So, uhm, you want a drink or something? I have soda, or water?”

“Water is fine, thank you”

The tension between them was huge, both not really knowing what to say at this point. Delphine was obviously having trouble with where to start.

“You wanted to talk” Cosima said, coming out of the kitchen with two drinks in her hand, motioning her head towards the sofa.

“So.. let’s talk”

Delphine nervously sat down on the sofa, keeping a bit of distance from Cosima. She was fidgeting with the rings on her fingers, seemingly lost.

“Cosima... I... I’m sorry” she swallowed hard.

“I know I’ve been mean to you since we’ve been back” she continued.

“Mean is kind of and understatement, Delphine” Cosima interrupted her.

“I know.. you’re right. I’ve been a bitch. It’s just that... You and I, it was so unexpected and.. overwhelming, I guess” her voice was shaky.

“I know Delphine, I was there, remember? It was overwhelming for me too, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like shit, you know. I mean.. you could’ve just told me that and I would have given you some space to figure it out. But you just... left. You didn’t even talk to me. It was just like I never existed.”

“I’m _so_ sorry. I know I fucked it up. I panicked, and.. and.. I should’ve just talked to you.”

“Yeah, but why didn’t you?” Cosima’s words sounded like an accusation.

“My parents.. they.. they’re not okay with me being gay. I mean, they expect me to fall in love with a boy, get married and have lots of children. That’s how they have raised me. And I’m scared, Cosima. I’m scared to tell them.. I just couldn’t do it. With you, I mean. I just thought that maybe, if I just pretended it never happened, my feelings for you would go away.” Delphine’s cheeks were stained with tears.

“Did they? Go away?” Cosima asked.

“Non.. I can’t stop thinking about you. About us, what happened between us.” she sniffled.

“Delphine...” Cosima sighed.

“I wasn’t supposed to fall for you, but I _have_...” she said through her tears.

“How am I supposed to believe that, Delphine? After the way you treated me? I mean, you haven’t even told your parents about us yet, so how do I know that you won’t turn your back on me when things get difficult, like you did before?” Cosima stood up from the sofa, and put her hands in the air.

“Because you can feel it!” Delphine stood up as well, and grabbed Cosima’s hands.

Cosima stayed silent for a while, letting everything sink in.  
She was still hurt, but she tried to place herself in Delphine’s shoes. And she did understand Delphine’s point of view, she just didn’t appreciate the way Delphine handled things. She should’ve told Cosima this before, instead of ignoring her and made her feel like she didn’t excist, like there had been nothing between them at all.  
She remember what is was like for her, realizing that she was gay and how confused she was back then. She was lucky enough that her dad accepted and loved her no matter what, so it was easier for her to just be herself. Also, she didn’t have an image to uphold, since she didn’t really have a lot of friends nor had she ever been the popular kid. All eyes were on Delphine, always and anywhere. It has been like that since she moved from France and started at their highschool.

Delphine took Cosima’s silence as a bad thing, unable to figure out what was going on inside her mind.

“I just wanted to tell you that. You deserved to know the truth and... and if I pushed you away, I understand. I just wanted to tell you that I do love you, and I am so, _so_ sorry” she turned around, meaning to leave.

“I do...” Cosima said softly.

“Quoi?” Delphine turned back to face Cosima.

“I do feel it.. I have felt it since the first time I saw you. I remember it like it was yesterday. You walked into my classroom, and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, you still are to be honest.” Cosima blushed, both happy and scared.

“Oh, cherie...” Delphine smiled through her tears, and caressed Cosima’s cheek.

“But what about your parents?”

“I do not care about my parents Cosima. All I care about is you. I tried to be the girl they want me to be, but I can’t.”

“What if they don’t accept us?” Cosima had to ask. Yes, she was happy to hear Delphine say all those words but she was still a bit sceptical.

“Cosima.. I’ve never felt more alive in my entire than when I was with you. I’ve also never ever felt as miserable as I did when we were apart. I choose _you_ , I love you. I will deal with them.” Delphine responded with such passion that Cosima believed her.

“ _We_ will. You don’t have to go through this alone” Cosima kissed her softly.  
Delphine’s response was instant, wrapping her arms around Cosima’s neck and deepening their kiss, the intensity of it made Cosima’s mind go blank and her knees weak.  
Their tongues brushed against eachother and they both felt love starved, being apart for too long.  
It felt different but at the same time similar, their need and want for eachother had only grown even more.

“Wait... wait...” Cosima panted.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to?” Delphine asked, clearly afraid of being rejected, afraid she maybe pushed Cosima away for good.

“Oh, I want to alright..” Cosima said trying to catch her breath.

“Just under one condition..” she continued.

“Anything, cherie..”

“Don’t ever leave me like that again. And, I want you to tell me if somethings bothering you. If we’re going to be together for real, you have to talk to me” Cosima stated.

“Technically, those were two conditions” Delphine said cheekily, making Cosima snort.

“But yes.. to everything. I promise” she continued on a more serious note.

“Good. Because if you _ever_ do that to me again, Delphine...”

“I won’t!” Delphine said quickly.

Cosima pulled her back in for another kiss, leading the both of them back to the sofa. Maybe she let Delphine off the hook to easily, but right now she didn’t care. Delphine was back, and she wasn’t planning on letting her leave anytime soon.

Cosima pushed Delphine onto the sofa, and sat down on her lap, straddling her. Their mouths met again in a hungry kiss, taking all the other had to offer. Their hands were roaming eachothers upper body, and it didn’t take long for Delphine to pull up Cosima’s shirt, letting it fall somewhere on the ground. She placed hot open mouthed kisses on Cosima’s sternum, making Cosima’s head fall back.  
Cosima’s hands pulled at Delphine’s curls softly, while Delphine cupped her breasts.

“Fuck Delphine, I missed you...” she let out.

“I mist you too, mon amour. Let me show you how much...” she murmured under her breath.

“Yes, please..”

Delphine quickly unhooked Cosima’s bra, and took a moment to take in the sight of her perky breasts and the hardened nipples.  
“You are beautiful...” she kissed her, while letting her fingers graze Cosima’s nipples.

Cosima grabbed the hem of Delphine’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head in one swift motion. Immediately after that, she freed Delphine from her bra, and put her hands on her. She just couldn’t get enough. Cosima started to rock her hips into Delphine, who placed her hands on her ass to apply more pressure.  
It was remarkable really, how fast Delphine was able to turn her into a whithering mess.

“I need to touch you...” she panted.

“Wait.. what about your dad? Isn’t he coming home soon?” Delphine said, breathing heavily.

“Nope, gone till tomorrow..”

After that, they stopped talking, both of their mouths were busy and desperately needed elsewhere.  
By now, Cosima’s hips were gyrating, needing more friction, but not quite getting there.  
She guided Delphine to lay down, and climbed on top of her, placing one leg between Delphine’s. Immediately Delphine’s hands were on her ass again, pushing her closer.

“Fuck, I need to feel you...” Cosima breathed, and moved her hand down towards Delphine’s core. Before dipping her fingers in the waistband of Delphine’s jeans, she looked at her.  
“Is this okay?” she asked tentivaly.

“Yes, yes Cosima. Please”

It was all the incentive she needed to make Delphine hers again. She pushed her hand into Delphine’s jeans, and felt her.

“God, you are so wet” she moaned, fingers sliding through liquid heat.

“For you.. only for you” Delphine moaned, and placed her head in the crook of Cosima’s neck.  
Cosima stilled her movement for a bit and withdrew her hand. Delphine nearly whined at the loss of contact, but became silent as soon as she noticed Cosima getting up to pull the pants down from her legs, as well as Delphine’s underwear.

She placed soft kissed on her legs, working back up, while her hands created goosebumps on her skin.  
She placed a kiss on top of Delphine’s sex, and softly spread her legs. Delphine was gorgeous, spread out bare in front of her. Cosima licked her lips, before gently tracing Delphine’s sex with her tongue.  
She heard Delphine’s breath hitch, and smiled before applying more pressure. She licked and kissed her there, her tongue moving in circular motions around Delphine’s clit.

“Merde!” Delphine moaned.

She tasted divine, Cosima thought to herself and she could never get enough of this, never get enough of Delphine’s taste and scent.

“Come here...” Delphine said breathlessly, pulling Cosima up.  
“I want you here, I want to feel you”

Cosima did what was asked of her, and climbed back up on top of Delphine after getting rid of her own pants and underwear. She placed herself in between Delphine’s legs, and gently pushed two fingers inside of Delphine. She was incredibly wet and ready for her, so she started to thrust into her. Delphine wrapped her legs around Cosima’s waist and pulled her in closer.  
It didn’t take her long to climax, after having to miss out on this for too long. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, and they both needed a moment to regain their breathing.

“Cosima, that was... incredible”

“ _You_ are incredible...” Cosima grinned.

Delphine pushed herself up into a seated position, taking Cosima with her.

“What are you doing?” Cosima asked curiously.

“Sit...” she commanded, while getting off the couch.

“Do you need a break or something? Wha..” but Cosima was cut short when Delphine got onto her knees in front of her and spread her legs open. For a second, Delphine only looked at her bare sex, before going all in.

“Oh my god...” was all Cosima was able to say when she felt Delphine’s tongue on her, working with precision. She pulled both of Cosima’s legs over her shoulders and pulled her towards her mouth.

“ _Fuck_!” Cosima panted, when Delphine slid a single finger inside of her while her tongue was still working her magic.  
Cosima grabbed a fistfull of curls and pulled. If she hurt Delphine in the process, the blonde didn’t show, too busy with making sure Cosima was going to have the most intense orgasm of her life.  
After what seemed like minutes, Cosima climaxed hard with Delphine’s name on her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is short but sweet! ;-)

They were laying next to eachother on the sofa, both worn out by worshipping eachothers bodies for the last couple of hours.

“Do you wanna watch a movie and order pizza?” Cosima asked, her leg draped over Delphine.

“Oui.. I’m starved!” Delphine smiled.

“Yeah, well... you do have a big appetite” Cosima grinned, earning a pinch on her side from Delphine.

“I guess I should call my parents, let them know that I’m staying over to, uh.. study”

“Uhu, and.. maybe you can stay over tonight?” Cosima asked her, using her best puppy impersonation.

“I can try...” Delphine kissed her on the lips softly. She grabbed her phone out of the front pocket of her jeans, laying somewhere on the floor and called her parents.

“Allo maman.. yes, yes, I’m fine. I am still with Cosima, yes. I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed over for the night? Yes, we’re studying. Okay, merci maman” she hung up and smiled at her tiny love.

“Soooo... what are we studying tonight miss Cormier? _Female anatomy; a guide to your private parts?_ ” Cosima wiggled her eyebrows.

“Cosima!” Delphine’s cheeks turned red.

“Because.. just so you know.. I wouldn’t mind that at all” Cosima grinned.

They enjoyed their pizza and watched a movie together, although they didn’t look at the tvscreen that much, since they were mostly wrapped up in eachother.

“So, I was thinking... I never thought that I would even ask you this, since I’m really not that kind of girl, but... Would you maybe want to be my date at prom? I totally get it if you don’t want to, but...” Cosima was cut short by a quick “yes!” from Delphine.

“See? You’re totally a promqueen!” Cosima grinned, happy that Delphine wanted to be her date to prom.

But that meant that Delphine was going to have to talk to her parents, soon. Cosima could tell that the thought made her visibly nervous.

“We don’t have to, I mean.. I get it if you’re not ready” Cosima said sweetly, playing with one of Delphine’s curls.

“I know. But I want to. And I will have to talk to my parents eventually. I just hope that... that they will be okay with it. With us” Delphine sighed.

“And what if they aren’t?”

“Cosima.. I tried to keep away from you, but I can’t. I’m 17 now, almost 18 and then they can’t tell me what to do anymore. Plus, we’ll both be going to college and then we will be fine.”

College. Ofcourse Cosima had thought about college, a lot, for a long time. She wanted to go to Berkely and study Evo-Devo, it has been what she always wanted. Suddenly she got scared, worried that Delphine would end up on the other side of the country, if she even planned on staying in the States at all. They would be okay, but it would be damn hard. In Cosima’s mind long distance never worked, but with Delphine.. well, it just had to work. They survived being on a deserted island for christ sake, so she figured they would be able to survive anything. But still...

“About that... Do you have any idea where you would want to go?” Cosima asked her timidly.

“Well, I heard Paris has a great immunology program..” Delphine said with a serious face.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, they do” Cosima deflated.

“But so does Berkely....” Delphine grinned.

“Are you serious?” Cosima’s face lit up.

“Yes. If that is okay with you.” Delphine said, her voice filled with insecurity.

“If it’s okay with me? Are you kidding me?” Cosima crawled on top of Delphine, her hands placed on either side of Delphine’s head.

“Yes.. I know we got back together, like, a second ago... but.. I started thinking about my future when we were on the island and when we got back”

“Yes, Delphine! Yes yes yes!” Cosima yelled happily.   
There was no other place she wanted Delphine to be, then by her side.   
Delphine was right, about what she said about the two of them just getting back together again. But there was no doubt in Cosima’s mind. She loved Delphine. And Delphine loved _her_.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I _really_ want to study some of your private parts now” Cosima grinned.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they talk to Delphine’s parents!

The two girls spent as much time together as they possibly could, but kept their romance on the down low. Delphine still had to come out to her parents, and she wanted to do that first before everyone else was going to know about them.   
Ofcourse Sarah and Scott knew, but they promised not to tell anyone.   
As far as Delphine’s parents were concerned, Cosima was her best friend.

“Will you come with me? When I tell my parents?” Delphine asked her one morning.

“Yeah, ofcourse, if you want me to. But do you think that is a good idea?”

“Oui. I do not know how they will react, and if it’s bad.. I want you to be there with me.”

Cosima could tell that Delphine was worried, and she hoped that they were going to be okay.

“Look, you can always tell them before we’re headed off to Berkely. You know, so you don’t have to worry about it for now.” Cosima said. Ofcourse she wanted everyone to know about them, but she also understood that it wasn’t that easy for Delphine. She wanted to give her as much space as needed. And to be honest, she was also a bit scared. What if Delphine’s parents didn’t accept them? What if they made it impossible for the two of them to see eachother?

Delphine’s 18th birthday was coming up, so technically Delphine could do whatever she want when she turned 18. She would be an adult soon.

“Cosima.. I want to tell them. I’m tired of being ‘your best friend’. And you promised me prom” Delphine smiled nervously.

“Okay. I’ll come with you. You know I will be there for you Delphine, no matter what.” Cosima kissed her girlfriend.

**********************************

“Hey... it’s going to be okay. I love you.”   
Cosima tried to assure Delphine over the phone. Today was going to be the day that Delphine would tell her parents. Cosima would come over for dinner, and then they would drop the bomb on them, so to speak.

Delphine was a nervous wreck.   
“I know, mon amour. I love you too”

“Good, then I’ll be there soon”   
They both hung up, and Cosima got ready.

She was so nervous that she thought she was going to throw up, but she had to try to calm her nerves. For Delphine.   
She tried to look her best, wearing a nice maroon colloured dress and some heels.

“Bonjour Cosima!” Xavier, Delphine’s father greeted her by the door.

“Bonjour mr. Cormier” Cosima tried her best to not butcher their language, and impress Delphine’s parents as best as she could with a bright smile.

“Come in, come in. Delphine will be right down. Please, have a seat” he guided Cosima towards their livingroom, which was huge. It was obvious that Delphine’s parents came from money. Cosima had been there once before, at Delphine’s coming home party. But since the girls were seeing eachother again, they usually hung out at Cosima’s place where they would have more privacy.

“Bonjour Cosima...” Delphine said nervously when she walked into the livingroom. They gave eachother a knowing look, but it was gentle and reassuring.

“Hey Delphine” Cosima smiled.

“Cosima! How have you been?” Alice, Delphine’s mother asked her.

“I am, uh, tres bien, mrs. Cormier” Cosima said, making Delphine chuckle.

“Ah, I see you’ve been studying French now, have you?” Alice laughed.

_So far, so good_ , Cosima thought to herself.

“Uhm... un peu..?” Cosima grinned.

“Dinner is ready!” Alice called them.

They all sat down and enjoyed their meal.   
“This is really good, mrs. Cormier. Thank you for having me” Cosima said.

“Ah, it’s not a problem Cosima. You are always welcome.” She smiled.

Delphine and Cosima shared a knowing glance.   
_Just wait ‘till you find out that I’m sleeping with your daughter,_ Cosima thought to herself.

After dinner they had desert. Cosima and Delphine were seated next to eachother, and they secretely held hands as much as they could. If Cosima wasn’t holding Delphine’s hand, she caressed her leg, tracing patterns on her leg with her fingers. The act made Delphine’s cheeks burn.

“Papa... maman...” Delphine cleared her throat. “I have something I want to tell you....” Xavier and Alice looked at her curiously.

“I...” she cleared her throat again. Cosima squeezed her hand from under the table.

“Please understand.” Delphine said in a small voice.

“Understand what, mon coeur?” Alice was getting worried.

“I... uhm... I am in love maman” Delphine spoke softly.

“In love?” Xavier looked at Alice.

“Oui. Very much so” she answered.

“Well, who is the lucky young man?” Alice inquired.

“It’s... Cosima” Delphine blurted out.

Everyone went silent for a moment. Cosima looked at them all, trying to read their expressions. Her hands were sweaty, and so were Delphine’s.

“Quoi?” Alice asked, in a stern voice. Xavier stayed silent.

“I am in love with Cosima, maman.”

“Please...” she pleaded when they remained silent.

“I don’t understand...” Alice said, not knowing where to look.

“What’s not to understand maman? I love Cosima and she is my girlfriend.” Delphine said with a calm voice. Cosima was impressed by the strength Delphine showed. Their was no doubt in her voice and it filled her chest with pride.

“I know...” Xavier finally spoke up.

“ _What_?” Delphine and Alice asked simultaniously.

“It’s obvious, sweetheart.” he said.

Delphine was shocked, and lost for words. He knew?!

“You knew?!” Alice raised her voice.

“Alice, darling. It didn’t know for sure. But now that I think of it, it makes sense.”

“It is not right, Xavier!” Alice said, standing up from the table and walking away.

“Maman.. please!” Delphine pleaded.

“Give her some space, Delphine.. she will come around” Xavier spoke calmly.

“But... why are you so calm?” Delphine asked him.

“Delphine.. I saw the way you were acting lately. When you just got back you were unhappy. I also noticed that you were much happier when you became, uhm, friends, with Cosima again. At first I didn’t realize what was going on, but I noticed these changes in you Delphine. I am your father.”

The two girls looked at eachother incrediously.

“Does she make you happy?” He asked.

“Oui. Very happy” Delphine smiled.

“Are you planning on keeping my daughter happy, Cosima?” He turned towards Cosima.

“Uhm.. yes, yes sir. I love your daughter very much.” She said, no doubt in her voice.

“Good. Because if you do anything to make her miserable...” he smiled.

“I won’t!” Cosima quickly responded.

Delphine started crying softly.   
“Aren’t you mad? Or upset?”

“Ah, mon coeur. You are my daughter and your happiness means the world to me. Ofcourse this was not what I expected at first, but I realize that you must have gotten really close on that island. And you survived, you came back to me. For months I thought I would never see you again. If Cosima helped you through this, and makes you happy, how can I be upset?” He took his daughter in his arms and hugged her.

“But what about maman?” Delphine sniffled.

“I will talk to her.” He said. Then he turned to Cosima.   
“Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

He got up and left the kitchen.

Cosima blew out the air she was holding in and looked at Delphine.

“Wow...” she breathed.

“Yes, you can say that.” Delphine grabbed Cosima’s hand.

“We will be okay, Delphine. I love you so much.” she kissed Delphine softly.

“Ahem...” Xavier cleared his throat.

“Sorry..” Cosima’s cheeks turned red.

“Your mother is waiting for you upstairs, Delphine”

Delphine looked at Cosima, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Delphine got up, and walked towards the stairs.

After an hour or so, Delphine and Alice both came down. Their cheeks were covered in tears.

“Welcome to the family, Cosima.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile, but here’s another update!

“So... do you want to talk about that happened upstairs?” Cosima asked quietly. Her girlfriend was still visibly shook by the earlier events, so she didn’t want to push her.

After dinner, Delphine and Cosima left, figuring that it was best to give her parents some time to process everything. Thankfully they were fine with Delphine staying at Cosima’s for the night, since it wasn’t a weekday.  
They were curled up in Cosima’s bed, the lights dimmed and soft music playing in the background.

“Oui... I want to tell you...”

*******************************

“Maman?” Delphine asked tentatively before entering her parents bedroom.

“You can come in” her mother said softly. Her back was facing the door and she didn’t look at Delphine.

“Maman.. I...” Delphine started.

“It’s not right Delphine. This is not... this is not how we raised you.” her mother turned her head to look at Delphine.

“I know. But.. I love her”

“You don’t know what love is Delphine, you are just 17!” her mother raised her voice.

“I am almost 18 years old! And I do know what love is. I know it, because I _feel_ it!” Delphine raised her voice as well. She was scared, and nervous, and definately not used to go against her mothers wishes. But this time it was different. She already lost Cosima once and she wasn’t planning on losing her again. She also didn’t want to lose her parents, but if they didn’t except who she truly is then that might be the only option.

“You are confused, Delphine! Somehow that girl managed to brainwash you! I am truly grateful that she was there for you when we couldn’t, but I think you are confusing gratitude with love.”

“Her name is Cosima..” Delphine spoke through gritted teeth.

“And she didn’t brainwash me, or force me into anything maman! I chose her, and I still choose her. I just really hoped that you would accept me for who I really am, and who I love” Delphine felt her cheeks getting wet, she hadn’t realized that she started crying.  
Her mother didn’t say anything. She just sat there.

“I don’t want to lose you maman, so please don’t make me choose between you and her..”

Her mother looked at her, tears welling in her eyes.  
“I can’t Delphine.

“What about Luc?” Delphine asked, her voice broke.

Alice went completely still. Delphine had an older brother, Luc. He was 8 years older than Delphine. He was the best big brother Delphine could have wished for. But when he hit puberty, things changed. He fought with their parents a lot and was almost never home. At first Delphine didn’t understand why. She begged her brother to reconcile with their parents, but he said he couldn’t. He said they didn’t understand him, that he wasn’t the same as them and that he couldn’t possibly change. She saw him less and less.  
He killed himself when he was 21 years old. When he should be living his best years, he took his own life.  
Luc was gay, and their parents couldn’t except him for who he was. Things had never been the same in the Cormier family after that.

“Luc was... troubled” Alice said in a soft voice.

“Luc wasn’t troubled maman! Luc was gay!”

Alice started crying, loud sobs filled the room.  
“We loved him Delphine. We did..”

“I know you did. So that’s why I am begging you to please, please, try to understand that being gay isn’t a choice. We don’t get to choose who we love, maman. And I love her. If you can not accept that, you will lose me too.”

Alice looked at Delphine, completely terrified.  
“Not like that, maman. I’m sorry. But I will leave...” it wasn’t a threat. It was the truth.

“I already lost you once. I can’t lose you again.” Alice sobbed.

“I know, maman. I know. So _please_...” Delphine cried too.

“D’accord... d’accord. I will do my best” she finally gave in.

“Oh, maman...” Delphine sobbed and grabbed her mother in a tight hug.

“Just, give me some time, mon ange.”

“I will... je t’aime.” She kissed her mother on her cheek.

“Je t’aime aussi mon coeur...”

*********************************

Cosima let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding in. Hearing Delphine’s story, she realized that their families were so different. Their entire situation was completely different. And she realized that it had been extremely hard for Delphine to accept herself, and to come out to her parents.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, holding Delphine’s hand.

“Yes. I am now” Delphine smiled sadly.

“I am so sorry Delphine, I had no idea”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known. It was hard, when Luc died. It was especially hard that my parents rarely talked about him. And when I realized I’m... I’m like Luc.. I felt guilty. I thought it was _wrong_.”

Cosima squeezed her hand in understanding. Not that she completely understood, because she never had to go through something like this. But she did know what it feels like to lose a loved one, and the guilt that comes with it.

“I love you Delphine. And I am so proud of you...” She kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips.

“Je t’aime Cosima. I do not feel guilty anymore now. I know that there’s nothing wrong with our love” and she kissed her back.

She kissed her back with such intensity and love, that it made Cosima’s breath hitch. Cosima rolled them over so she was laying on top of Delphine, kissing her with all her might.

“I want you, Cosima...” Delphine breathed out.

Cosima didn’t say a word, and slowly started to rock her hips into Delphine.  
Hands were touching, tongues were brushing against eachother and breaths got heavy.

“I need you naked, now...” Cosima panted, already incredibly worked up.  
They both stripped their clothes as fast as humanly possible, and Cosima crawled back on top of Delphine again.  
She let her hand wander between their bodies and found Delphine already impossibly wet for her.  
It was almost as if they were starved for one another and Cosima knew what Delphine needed so she didn’t waste any time in giving it to her.

She slid her fingers into Delphine’s sex, placing her hips behind her palm for more pressure.  
“Mon dieu...” Delphine moaned, not too soft and moved her hips in sync with Cosima’s thrusts.

“You feel so good” Cosima moaned when she felt Delphine’s innerwalls tighten around her digits. Kissing Delphine and feeling her like that was pure extacy.  
She moved her thumb upwards, so she was able to stimulate Delphine in more ways than one. The muscles in her arm were starting to burn, but it was worth it.

“Look at me...” Cosima whispered. Delphine opened her eyes and stared at her. She was beautiful, looking at her like _that_ , pupils dialated, her mouth agape, her curls a beautiful wild mess.

“Je t’aime.. je t’aime..” Delphine breathed out, before she climaxed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! 
> 
> I’m so sorry guys, for not finishing this story sooner! I meant to, but suddenly I got super busy. So, again.. so sorry! 
> 
> For the one’s who are still reading this story: thanks so much for reading, your kudos en kind comments! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tonight was the night, Cosima was finally able to show everyone that Delphine was hers.   
She was incredibly excited about that, but also nervous because Cosima never thought that she was going to attend schoolprom. She wasn’t the type really, nor did she have a bunch of friends to go with, let alone a date. But that was the past. Now, things were different. She had a beautiful girlfriend, and she also made some new friends.

  
She fixed her dress nervously and applied her make up. She wore a burgundy sleeveless gown, with a halter neckline and a small side slit. When she was finished she grabbed the corsage she had let made for Delphine. It was made of white and lightblue coloured Delphinium and it looked beautiful.

She was also nervous for Delphine. Tonight would be the first night that they showed everyone that they were together and Cosima had no idea of how people were going to respond. They had been almost inseperable for the last couple of weeks, but still, she was going to prom with her promqueen.

Today was also the day Cosima got her acceptance letter from Berkely. She immediately called Delphine, who hadn’t gotten hers yet, so even though Cosima was thrilled she got in, waiting for Delphine’s was quite nervewrecking.

“Are you ready kiddo?” her dad asked her once she came downstairs.   
“As ready as I’ll ever be” Cosima smiled.

“You look beautiful, Cosima. I’m a very proud dad right now. It’s just.. You’re going on a date tonight. And.. I just realized you’re not my little girl anymore” he said, getting a little bit emotional.

“Aww.. stop it dad! It’s just prom, don’t worry. It’s not like I’m gonna get knocked up tonight or something” Cosima grinned, earning a chuckle from her dad.

“So, here are the keys. Just be careful okay?” He handed her the keys of his bright red ‘67 Mustang, which was going to be Cosima’s ride for tonight.   
She wasn’t the traditional type really, but she wanted everything to be right for Delphine tonight. It was prom, the end of their highschool era after all.

“I will dad. Love you” she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the keys from his hands.

Her hands were shaking when she knocked the frontdoor of the Cormiers house.   
Delphine’s parents came to terms with their relationship, but Cosima still wanted to make a descent impression everytime she visited Delphine’s house.

“Ah, bonjour Cosima! Don’t you look lovely” Delphine’s father greeted her upon opening the door.

“Delphine is almost ready, you know how girls are” he winked at her. Cosima grinned.

After a couple of minutes Delphine walked down the stairs.   
She looked stunning, even more beautiful than always, and Cosima didn’t know that was even possible.   
Her curls were pulled up in a neat bun, her make-up carefully applied, wearing a softpink gown. She was a natural beauty and it took Cosima’s breath away.

“Hey promqueen” Cosima grinned, taking in the sight in front of her.

“Hey brat” Delphine replied playfully.

“You ready, m’lady?” Cosima asked, offering her arm for Delphine to take.   
“Most certainly”.

“Oh, wait, wait!” Cosima took the corsage she had for Delphine and placed in on her wrist.   
“Now you’re ready” she smiled.

“Cosima.. merci. This is beautiful!” She kissed her girlfriend on the lips.   
They left the house, and Cosima nearly sprinted towards the Mustang to open the door for Delphine.

“Cosima, this car is amazing!” Delphine said, looking around, her fingers tracing the interior of the car.

“Yeah, I know right? But.. all the props go to my dad, since it’s his car. He let me borrow it for the night and made me promise to bring it back in one piece”

“You did all this for me?” Delphine asked, grabbing Cosima’s hand.

“Yeah, I just wanted this to be perfect” Cosima blushed.

“It is. _You_ are.” Delphine kissed her.

When they arrived at prom, the party was well on it’s way. Before entering the hall, Cosima took a deep breath. She felt Delphine’s fingers in her own and she turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Delphine was looking at her, with a small but reassuring smile on her lips.   
They walked in together, holding hands.

“Oi, lovebirds!” Sarah yelled, shoving Cosima’s shoulder playfully.

“Hey Sar.. didn’t expect to see you here!” Cosima laughed, noticing that Sarah wore somewhat the same outfit she did everyday. A leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots. All the girls were wearing dressed, but Sarah Manning _never_ wore a dress.

“Yeah, well, there’s liquor...”

“ _There_ _is?!_ ” Cosima exclaimed, knowing full well that alcohol was prohibited from the schoolground.

Sarah grabbed a flask from inside her jacket and grinned “there is now”.

They danced together, even Scott put up the effort, failing miserably, making everyone else laugh out loud. They were a weird bunch, but they were her bunch and with Delphine by her side, it was perfect.

“Look who we’ve got here...” she heard Pauls voice, clearly intoxicated, coming from behind her.

“Paul...” Cosima sighed. She knew this was going to happen eventually, but that didn’t mean she liked it.

“Dorkhause” he said, but he didn’t take his eyes off Delphine.

“So, it’s true then. You’re actually dating Dorkhause and the rest of her geeksquad. When did you decide to lower your standards, Delphine?”

“Do _not_ call her that. Cosima is more than you will ever be Paul. She’s beautiful, smart and actually funny. So, if you don’t mind, I was dancing with my girlfriend.” Delphine replied coldly, and grabbed Cosima’s hands.   
Delphine’s words caused Cosima’s chest to fill with warmth and pride.

“Never pegged you for a muff-muncher, Delphine” he spat, his voice filled with venom.

“Yes, well, I decided it would be nice to have an orgasm while having sex” Delphine spat back, and pulled Cosima towards her, away from Paul.

“Woah, Delphine!” Cosima grinned audibly.   
“And you call me a brat?” she laughed.

“Well, it felt good to wipe that smug off his face!” Delphine laughed with her.

“I love you, Delphine Cormier” Cosima pulled Delphine towards her, and kissed her.

“Sorry ladies, no kissing...” Mrs S interjected them, with an apologetic look on her face.

“Alright, alright...” Cosima sighed. “Sorry, S. Won’t happen again..” she grinned.

“Yeah, right” Mrs. S smirked.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Delphine asked her.

“Go somewhere? You wanna go home already?” Cosima asked surprised. Although Cosima wasn’t the prom-type, she knew Delphine liked it, so she was curious of why Delphine wanted to leave. Maybe it was a bit too overwhelming for Delphine, openly being with Cosima, the confrontation with Paul, some of the dirty looks from Delphine’s old friends.

“Are you uncomfortable? Was this too much?” Cosima asked worried.

“Cherie, I didn’t say that I wanted to go home. I want to go somewhere else with you, somewhere private...” she whispered the last two words into Cosima’s ear, making her shiver.

“Oh. _Oooh_!” Cosima grinned, understanding the meaning behind Delphine’s words.

“I have a surprise for you” Delphine whispered, her words sultry.

“And might that surprise be hidden somewhere underneath that dress of yours, ms Cormier?” Cosima winked.

“It might...”

Cosima quickly grabbed Delphine’s hand, and guided her through the hallways of their school. She knew the perfect place for a private encounter, one of the empty classrooms somewhere at the back of the building. She and Scott used to go there to play Runewars.

She quickly pulled Delphine into the classroom and locked the door between them. Then she immediately pushed Delphine up against the door, her body flush against Delphine’s.   
She kissed her lips, her neck, and her collarbone. Soon, her hands were roaming over Delphine’s body, trying to pull up the dress.

“Wait.. wait!” Delphine breathed out, both her cheeks and chest flushed.   
Cosima looked at her curiously, thinking that this was what Delphine wanted.

“I’m sorry.. I thought...” she started.

“Non, non. Don’t be sorry. I want you too, more than anything.. but first.. I have a surprise for you, remember?”

Cosima looked up at her while Delphine grabbed a folded piece of paper from out of her dress.

“You kept a piece of paper there? How did I not notice that?” Cosima laughed.

“Read it, cherie...” she handed the paper to Cosima.   
Cosima unwrapped it. It was a letter, and she started reading.

“Holy shit! Oh my god!” Cosima shrieked, making Delphine laugh. It was Delphine’s acceptance letter from Berkely.

“Delphine.. this is.... I don’t know what to say”

“Say you want me to go there with you” Delphine smiled.

“Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes!” Cosima yelled, catching Delphine’s lips in a searing kiss.

“This is the best surprise ever!” Cosima practically jumped up and down.

“Good... now, where were we?” Delphine asked.

  
***********the end!*************


End file.
